Once Under Love
by xLizzieShadowx
Summary: Based on a "What If" theory, Emma is sent to the Underworld after killing herself instead of her beloved Killian. She sees many people that she knew in her world as well as the Enchanted Forest. Although Emma has faith, she doesn't know what to expect when she finds herself back in the overworld facing new and more extreme problems to deal with. She has to make big decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I decided just one Fan Fiction about Captain Swan wasn't enough. It just doesn't feel right just having one thing about something I feel so passionately about. **Bold is texts.** _Italics is in the mind._ Here you go readers! (Written in Emma's view) Another whole story line based on a what if….

Chapter 1

I stare off into the icy world that fades around me. The place I once loved that I have now come to fear. I never even got the chance to get engaged before I killed myself. I may have died a hero, but I died feeling a fool.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. The 'savior'! The one who was supposed to stop all of us!"

I turn around and see Pan smirking at me. Behind him many other people who I defeated and others killed. Cora, Felix, Zalina, and so many more. I stare at them with sad eyes.

"You look upset? What happened? Did you die a villain?"

"The opposite actually, Pan. You see, I died to save everyone. Even your son. I also died for Killian. To save him. So no. If anything I died a hero." I say quietly.

I walk away from them. I had to find a place to stay since this whole "town" was filled with villains. I ran to the woods where I made a small fort out of tree branches and leaves.

"I'm sorry Killian… I know you thought you should have died…. But I had to save everyone… Even you…." I say to the sky.

I suddenly realize the one way I can contact him. I take my phone out of my pocket and look at it. I smile brightly and turn it on.

 **"** **Killian? Can you see this? It's me. Emma."**

 **"** **Emma?!"**

 **"** **Killian! You can actually see these?"**

 **"** **Yes! I can! Emma are you alive?!"**

 **"…"**

 **"** **I'll take that as a…. no…."**

 **"** **I'm in the Underworld… I miss you… SO much…"**

 **"** **You saved me…"**

 **"** **I saved everyone…. Killian I love you! I love you so much! I just wish I could have saved you and I both! Then we wouldn't have to go through this torture!"**

 **"** **Don't worry, love. You'll be alright. I promise. We have a plan. We're coming to the Underworld to get you."**

 **"** **NO! YOU CAN'T! THEY'LL KILL YOU!"**

 **"** **Can't do that in a place full of death."**

 **"** **True…."**

 **"** **Anyway. Your mom, dad, Henry, Regina, Robin, and I are coming."**

 **"** **All those people for me?"**

 **"** **You're very loved here."**

 **"** **Can you deliver a message or 2 for me?"**

 **"** **Of course."**

 **"** **Tell my mom and dad that I love them. That I'm sorry that I wasn't really the daughter that they wanted even though I tried. I can never be a princess."**

 **"…"**

 **"** **And please tell Henry that I love him. I just want him to know that no matter what happens to me here or out there, I'll always be with him. No matter what."**

 **"** **Ok… I'll go deliver your messages…. I love you, Emma Swan."**

 **"** **I love you too, Killian Jones."**

As I lock my phone, I smile happily. I finally got to talk to him. My true love. The one person that I love the most right now. Besides Henry and my parents.

"Emma…?"

I hear a familiar voice. It can't be though. I turn around in shock. I smile and run over and throw my arms around him.

"Graham! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Emma… What are you here? In the Underworld?"

His accent is thick and hard to understand for someone who didn't know him. Luckily for me, I knew him and I loved him. Key word loved. I did have a few feelings for him, yes, but he was my boss at the time so I couldn't really show it.

"I uh…. I died to save everyone… I became the dark one… Then my uh… my boyfriend, Killian… He was about to die so I went to extreme lengths to save him which caused both of us more pain. I made him another dark one. I tried hiding the truth from him because I thought that I could fix it but when he found out he became furious and he sought out revenge. He told me that he would hurt me like I hurt him. He threatened everyone I loved. He cursed my friends and my family so that the pass dark ones would trade places with them. Although we were able to stop him, to destroy all darkness… One of us had to die… He wanted it to be him…. He gave me the sword… Told me to kill him… I held the sword… the power… Then…. I stabbed myself in order to save everyone including the man I love…. Now I'm here… The only way I can talk to him is through text on my phone. I fear it won't last forever though because I have no charger and I doubt they have one here…"

"Awe, Em! I'm so sorry!" he said and he hugged me. "You've been through a lot." He let go and backed up but kept his hand on my shoulder. "Come. You can stay in my guest room. I was about to head home and make some tea anyway."

I smiled sweetly at him and his kindness. "Thank you so much, Graham. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well it's the least I can do. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything."

"Owe you anything? What?"

"You didn't hear? Well. It was about 32 odd years ago in the Enchanted Forest. I was summoned by the Evil Queen. I was taken to her castle where she told me that she had a job for me. To kill Snow White. Your mother. I had to because I knew she would kill me. Although, instead, when I saw the sweet girl that Snow was, I couldn't do it. I cut a piece of grass and made a whistle. I told her to blow on it if in trouble. Then she ran off. I quickly found a deer. I cut the deer's heart out. I buried the deer and made it a grave. I brought its heart back to the Evil Queen and handed it to her. Of course, it wasn't long until she took my heart for not getting Snow's. She has forced me to… you know… since then…. Until she killed me…. Freeing me and my soul from her. I now live out my days here, happily. Sort of. I'm lonely, yes, but I can't do much about it. I do have a friend. Bealfire. He went by Neal back in your world."

"N- Neal's here?! Oh no! Are you serious?!"

"What's the matter?"

"That means… Killian's coming… All three of my boyfriends or potential boyfriends will be here at once!" I let out a sigh of regret then smile at Graham. "So about that room and tea?"

He stares at me as I smile sheepishly. I then allow my sheepish smile to fade away.

"Boyfriends? Heh. I never thought we got that far."

I stare at the ground hoping he doesn't see the regret in my eyes.

"Graham… I…"

"No. Don't say anything. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You're just worried that we will fight over you."

"How did you know? I mean I know that's stupid, but, it just feels like you 3 will. I mean, can you blame me? Everyone I've ever been with is dead. Besides Killian. The reason Killian is alive is because I didn't have the heart to kill him. I think about him and I think about you and I think about Neal every day. I can't help but to wonder what would happen if you and Neal came back. What would happen between us and what would happen between my new boyfriend and my old ones…."

"Emma. Knowing you, I know that you usually have your walls up. If you allowed this Killian into your life, I'm sure he's a great guy! Anyone who knows you would see that. Trust me, Em. Everything will be fine."

I smile at him. He apparently now knows me better than I know myself. I stare at him, sadly. Although I still love him, I also still love Neal and Killian. I'm not sure what to do. If they can't get to me, will I have to break up with Killian? That's a scary thought. I look at him. I still see that light in his eyes. That light that I saw when we kissed.

"Graham…. I have to go. I have to find Neal then I have to find my way out."

"Em! Trust me. There is no way out."

"There's always a way out. You should know. You took the easy way out of your situation with Regina…"

He glares at me then walks away. I feel horrible. I begin to cry a bit. I wish I can see my family again. I look up at the sky. I see the word "Charming" in the stars. I smile.

"I will find you. I will always find you." I say. Closing my eyes, happily.

I look forward and open my eyes. I smile and walk to the docks where I was dropped off at this wretched place. I sit down with my feet hanging off the edge. I sit there, feeling peaceful. I stare off into the distance with a smile on my face.

"I know you'll find me. I'm not scared. I'll be strong for you, mom. For you, dad. For you, Henry. For you, Killian. For everyone who needs me. I will never give up until I see you again."

I stand up, turn around, and begin walking. As I do I hear a voice. A familiar voice.

"Emma!"

I stop in my tracks. Shocked by what I heard. I'm not sure what to make of it. I begin walking again, thinking it's a cruel joke. Then the voice speaks again.

"Emma! Wait! It's us! Please!"

I stop again. I turn around and see my mom, dad, Killian, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Rumplestitskin on the boat coming. I smile then run over to them on the docks. I throw my arms around my mom and dad first. Then I let go and hug Henry. I look at him with light in my eyes.

"Hey, kid!" I say, trying to cry tears of joy.

"Hey, mom! Did you miss us?"

I let out a small laugh and hug him again. I then let go and walk over to Killian. We stand there for a minute unsure as to what we should make of the situation.

"I see you've uh… Gone back to being you, love."

I laugh then look into his deep blue eyes. I throw my arms around him. I begin crying a bit.

"I knew you'd come! I knew you'd all come!"

"You knew? How?" I hear my mom ask.

"Faith!" I say letting go of Killian and looking at her. "I had faith. Like I knew my parents always did."

I see a smile spread across her face as she hears my words. I continue smiling at all of them.

 _I knew they'd come. I knew they'd find me. They always find me. I just hope they have a way out._

"Mom. Do you have a way out pf this wretched place?"

"Yes. The only thing is…" she begins.

"We have to sacrifice someone else for you." my dad finishes.

"So… You're willing to kill someone else for… for me?" I ask suddenly feeling sick.

"Emma… Honey…. Gold said that he would sacrifice himself."

"You're willing to do that…. For me…?" I ask him.

He smiles a bit then walks over to me.

"Your boy needs you. My boy is dead… I don't want your boy to grow up parentless."

"Neal… Neal is here! He's somewhere. I don't know where but he's here! Graham told me!"

"Can we hurry? I don't think Graham will be too happy if he sees me!" Regina says looking panicked.

"That's ok. He's not too happy with me right now either. So… Are we going to get out of here…?" I say, looking at my mom.

"Well… We found you… We just need to get back on that boat." My mom says

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" I hear a voice say.

I look over and see Cora. I see her staring at us. Suddenly, I'm teleported to Cora. She has her arm around my neck and she's holding tight.

"Emma!" my mom and dad scream.

"Let go of me!" I scream at Cora.

"Is that any way to greet your great, great grandmother?"

"Great, great grandmother? What?"

"Well, I'm Regina's mom, Regina is your mom's stepmother so I'm technically your step great, great grandmother."

As my mom walks closer, Cora teleports me to a jail cell. Not at the station but somewhere else. I'm not sure where. I look around then I see Cora. I stare into her icy eyes. She lifts her hand up and blows a dust towards me. Then I black out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I may or may not continue this story on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but I don't know yet. Afterwards, I promise I will but for now, it is uncertain. I probably will because I do enjoy writing these fan fictions as different as they may be from each other. I know I only have 2 up right now but as time progresses, there will be more.

Chapter 2

I open my eyes. I sit up and look around at my surroundings. I notice that I'm no longer in that jail cell but in a room. I stand up and walk to the window. I now see that I'm trapped in a tower. Like Rapunzel. Although my hair isn't quite as long.

"Help! Please! Someone help me!" I scream from the window.

No one comes. I wonder if I'm still dead or if Cora somehow revived us and brought me here in the Enchanted Forest. I suddenly feel like crying as I think about Killian and how much he must be worried.

I look down towards the ground. I see that there are hand and foot holes all the way up. I could escape. Maybe I can do it before Cora returns. I don't know how to teleport using my magic yet so I'll just have to make due for now.

As I climb down, I see the sky begin to darken. It' close to nightfall. The perfect time to escape from this tall tower prison. As I reach the ground, I suddenly realize that I don't have a plan as to where I can go. I begin running away and think about it on my way.

 _I have my little fort in the woods. I can stay there. I just hope everyone is ok. I hope they're not too worried. They kow I can take care of myself but still. They were right about me being the antisavior when Elsa was there. I hope that they don't give up on me. Maybe I can find them. I have no clue as to where I might find them but maybe it will be some place I know like mom's apartment. Mom… That word is still new to me…_

As I reach town, I see Cora fighting with my mom, my dad, and Regina. I stay out of sight and listen to what they are saying about me and about Cora.

"You kidnapped our daughter!" I hear my dad scream at her.

"To keep her from leaving! You used my daughter to murder me so I'm keeping yours dead!" Cora yells at my mom.

I suddenly feel sick at the thought of my mom killing someone. Even if they were threatening everyone I hold most dear. I feel my stomach turn. I continue listening.

"I said I was sorry! Multiple times for that matter!" I hear my mom say, trying to fight back.

I hold myself back from running out there because that would give me away and who knows what Cora would do to my parents. Regina, and I.

"Sorry does not make up for a life!" Cora says, now raging.

 _I can't just stand here and watch this happen! I have to interfere, even if it means my life._

I quickly run out and dart in front of my mom as Cora shoots her magic towards her. I fall to the ground as the magic strikes me.

"Emma! Emma, what did you do?!" my mom says, kneeling down next to me.

"I… I couldn't let her hurt you…" I say, trying not to pass out.

"Emma, you shouldn't have done that! You're going to die! Again!"

"I… I can't die… But I can be hurt…. And GOD! THIS HURTS!"

"Of course it does. It's dark magic. You're light magic, brat!" Cora says staring at me.

I look up at her with angry eyes. I stare into her icy eyes.

"What…. What did you do…?" I ask, weakly.

"Simple. I was going to use magic to kill your mom but since you took it, it will probably just hurt for weeks."

"Augh! Really?! Well… At least I saved my mom…"

"Emma! Emma come on! We should go!"

Killian walks up and picks me up, carrying me to the ship that will take us out of here. I hug him as he carries me. I close my eyes and allow myself to sleep because I know I'm safe in his arms.

 **. . .**

My eyes flutter open. I stare at my roof. I'm on my back. I sit up slowly. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I don't remember anything. I look around the room. I'm in my house on my couch.

"W- what happened….? How did I get here…? Why can't I remember anything?"

I stand up and walk slowly towards my living room. I stop when I hear voices.

"Will she be ok?" I hear my mom say.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." I hear Regina reply.

"Aye, mate, but what about her memory? You said you removed it."

"Yes. If she remembered what happened, she may not feel at peace as she does now."

"I don't know if this is right. Keeping the truth from her. What about her superpower?"

"Well Captain Guyliner, it's not keeping the truth from her. We're just not telling her everything."

I stand there listening to them talk about me. I feel the pain again and hold onto the wall, quietly, so I don't fall. I sneak back into the other room and lay back down. I stare at the roof with my mind racing.

 _What happened there?! Why won't they tell me?! Why did they say that I wouldn't be at peace as I am now?! What's happening?! What aren't they telling me?!_

I hear footsteps coming towards the room I'm in. I decide to not pretend to be asleep. I must know what they were talking about. As the footsteps enter the room, I sit up again and look up at the person who has walked in. I smile at him.

"Are you alright, Swan?"

"I- I think so. I'm feeling better. What happened? And, Killian… I want the truth. Nothing more, nothing less."

He sighs then sits down. He stares into my eyes, sadly.

"Swan, let's just say that we escaped with a few problems…"

"No! Tell. Me. Everything. I heard you all in the living room. You were talking about not telling me everything. Taking my memories because you knew that if I knew what had happened then I wouldn't be at peace as I am now. I'm not at peace nor will I be until I find out what happened." I stand up and begin to walk out. I stop before walking out the door. "If you really loved me…. You'd tell me…" with those words, I walked out of the room, then out the back door.

 _I won't give up until I find out the truth. Whatever happened there must have been emotional considering the fact that they thought that taking my memories was the best idea. Ugh! Why can't I use my magic to bring them back! I can't even remember what happened before they got there!_

I stop suddenly when I see a note on the ground. It fell from the sky.

 **My dearest Emma,**

 **I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your father is dead. He died in the Underworld and was forced to stay there. As you might know, your memories have been taken from you so I am going to allow you to get them back. Meet me by that log cabin in the woods. I shall let you know my true identity then.**

"My dad is…. Dead…?"

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry that I didn't post a new chapter yesterday! As I said, I thought it would be uncertain due to family circumstances. I'm glad to be able to post today! I know this is short but I'm REALLY tired today. I promise tomorrow it'll be longer.

Chapter 3

I walk to the cabin in the woods. I sit on the ground in front of it and try not to cry. I had looked for my dad for 28 years, I didn't even start excepting him as my dad until the whole time travel fiasco. Then I got mad at him and my mom for not telling me about Lilly. Now he's gone. I can't believe it.

"Emma. You came."

"Yes. I did. Who are you?"

He walks out of the shadows and I suddenly realize what is happening. I shake my head no. It can't be. It just can't be…

"G- Graham….?" I say, cautiously.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Em. I know I shouldn't have given you that anonymous letter. I know that deep inside you did love your dad. Would you like to know what happened before I return your memories?"

"Yes… Yes, please…"

"Alright." He walks over to me and sits down next to me. "Your dad. He was mad at Cora for hurting you. He ran at her with his sword and as he did, Cora struck him with her powers." I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my heart. Like I watched this happen. "You screamed out for him not to do it. But as she hit him, you got up and ran over to him, causing your condition to become worse. You were both hurt. They couldn't bring 2 hurt souls with them. I walked over and ask them what the trouble was. I saw you in Killian's arms and your father limping along with your mom and Regina helping him. Your mom told me you 2 had been struck with Cora's powers. As time progressed, your father became worse. He told me, that you needed me. If he wouldn't make it back alive, he wanted his life to be given for me. He told me that after my death you were so upset, that you wished you could have saved me. He told me that you needed at least someone you saw him in. So, of course, I was hesitant but as his condition worsened, I looked to you, knocked out in your boyfriend's arms. Weak and unable to move at that time. I looked back at him and told him I'd look after you as I did your mother when I saved her life."

I feel an urge of tears. I begin to cry. I slowly look at him.

"He… He sacrificed himself for me…?"

I feel my anger begin to come up.

"Yes. Yes, he did, Em."

"Why is that what everyone seems to do?! I would have been fine! I've already felt pain! I've already stabbed myself, killing me! Why does everyone risk their lives for me?!"

"Because you are the savior. They need you."

"No! I'm nothing but a girl! A girl who was forced to play this part! I never asked to be the savior! I never asked to be Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter! I never asked to be a Princess! Princesses? Balls? Ball gowns? Crowns? That's not me! I'm more of a t shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket person! I don't enjoy dancing at a ball or being the one that everybody looks to bring back their happy endings! I don't know how to do that! I barely know anything about family! I only started to know when I met my son. Then, yes, as time progressed, I did start to learn from my parents too. I do love them. I love all of my family. I just don't know what to do sometimes. I'm so pressured to bring these endings back I can barely relax…"

"See, Em. This is why he told me to be the one to look after you. Em, you're one of my best friends. I don't care if anything happened between us in the past, I think of you as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I would never, ever let anything happen to you! If you ever feel pressured, I'm right here. I promise we'll find a way to get your dad back."

"This is too much!"

I get up and run off. I just can't believe this is happening. As I run, my memories return. I remember everything. Every moment that was taken from me. I run to the road the walk back to my house. I open the front door and walk in with the same look I had on my face when Neal died. Shock, sadness, and in my eyes, my broken heart.

"Emma! Oh thank god you're ok!" I hear my mom say. I look at her. "Emma? What's wrong honey?"

"When were you going to tell me about David? About Graham?"

They all act confused. I look at all their faces. I feel the tears coming again. I swallow them back.

"What? Emma, that's ridiculous."

"No, Regina. It's not. I remember. Every. Moment. I remember Cora striking me with her powers, David getting mad and run at her, her striking him…. Me falling unconscious. Waking up and hearing about what David was going to do. Getting on the boat without him. I remember bringing Graham with us."

"How?"

I bring my voice to a whisper. "Graham…"

"I knew we should have left him."

"Regina! Not the time!" my mom says to her.

"When were you going to tell me? I overheard you earlier. You were saying that the truth would make uneasy. That it would make me uneasy. Not at peace. Well you know what made me not at peace? That fact that my dad was nowhere in sight and that I couldn't recall a moment of what had happened in the Underworld!"

"Emma, you were hurt! We didn't want to make it worse…"

"Well you did by not telling me! Taking my memories? Keeping me from the truth? I don't even know if I can trust any of you right now." I look to Henry. "I'm disappointed in you, Kid."

I walk out the door and to Granny's. I hear Killian behind me. I ignore him until he uses his hook to turn me around.

"What?!"

"Come on, Swan! What did you expect us to do, love?! Let you wake up with the memory of your father's death?! That's not how we role, mate."

"Killian, it's not that! It's the fact that you lied to me! You even caused my son to lie to me! I don't understand why anyone would do such a cruel thing…!"

"To keep you safe! Waking up with the memory of your father's death is dangerous, love!"

"Killian… Just… Just get lost!"

I walk quickly inside. I get my coffee then head to the station. So far my day has started off horribly. One can only hope it gets better. I stare at the picture of Killian and I that I have in my office. I feel a tear role down my cheek. I feel horrible for telling him to get lost. I'm the worst girlfriend ever.

"I can't have my happy ending. It'll just die or I'll say something to upset it." I say to myself, quietly.

"Ello', mate."

"Killian!" I say, turning around quickly. I smile at him. "Killian, I thought I told you to get lost." I say jokingly.

"Well, love, as much as I know I'd enjoy that, I couldn't leave my happy ending behind. Would you rather I had gotten lost?"

"No, I'm glad you didn't. Thank you for coming back…"

"Well, love, I couldn't just leave my one true love behind now could I? I traded the Jolly Roger for you, love."

"Yes… You did… And I'm still in shock from that!" I say laughing a bit.

He walks over and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. I feel my heart pound. I finally realize that my happy ending was Killian. That made me scared to lose him. I could never , ever lose him.

"Killian, I found it." I whisper to him.

"Found what?"

"My happy ending…"

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Don't you know, Killian? It's you."

"Ah. I see you're taking my words, love. Well don't worry, mate. I'm a survivor."

"So you've told me."

I blush as I think about all of our good times. I look up at him and smile. I have a hint of worry in my eyes.

"Why are you worrying, love? I promise we will get your father back!"

"I'm worrying because, it doesn't matter how many times you tell me you're a survivor, I still worry about you. It seems as though almost every time there's a crisis in this town it has to do with me. Which means that if someone were to seek revenge on me they'd go after you because, Killian…. I love you."

He looks shocked. "I… I love you too, Swan."

"Why do you look so shocked?" I say, smiling.

"Because usually I have to say it first."

"Well… I don't know if you remember but… In Camelot, when everyone wanted me to light the spark and I couldn't because I was scared to give up the darkness…. Well, after our little talk, when I finally got that spark to light I realized that when I hold back, I'm pushing everyone I love away instead of bringing them closer."

"I remember, Swan. We talked about our future. Who could forget something like that?"

I smile. I look into his eyes. I see the love in them and all my worry disappeared. I hear my phone ring and I look at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Killian asks, as he sees the worried look on my face.

"It's…. It's Arthur…"

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I decided to write another story (even though I'm tired) for all of you. I am so happy you are all enjoying the story and I can't believe it actually has 6 followers! I will be taking a break for a month soon because I am going to write my own book. When I finish it, if you are interested I will let you know what it is called and where it is up for sale at. I am thinking about doing it in January or February. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

"Arthur? What does that bloody man want from you?!"

"Killian please calm down. I know what he did and I know he almost cost you your life but…"

"Exactly! He almost cost me my life and yet you seem so calm about this! How does he even know how to work a phone?!" he says, interrupting me.

"Killian! Please! Clam down! I know he's bad. Let me just see what he wants…." I click the answer button. "Arthur? What do you want?"

 **"** **My revenge. I'm here, dark one. I'm in Storybrooke."**

"Actually, Arthur, I'm no longer the dark one. Neither is Killian and if you're in Storybrooke, what do you want? What are your intentions?"

 **"** **Well, Emma Swan, that is where I will win. My intentions are to get revenge on you. So, to do that, I'm going to pick off the ones you love, one. By. One. So, Emma, that means you best look out. I'm going for your little boyfriend first."**

"Why are you telling me this?"

 **"** **Because, Emma, I want a fair fight. So, are you ready to watch everyone you love die? Oh don't worry! I'll eventually kill you too!"**

"I hardly think that's fair for you. I have magic. You do not, my friend."

 **"** **Friend? I hardly think we're friends,"**

"I was being sarcastic. Ok, Arthur. I'm ready for you. Come at me when you please. I'll be ready."

 **"** **I wish you luck, Emma Swan. You'll need it."**

He hangs up. I look to Killian who looks worried.

"What was that above, love?"

"He wants revenge on me. He intends to kill everyone I love. He is going to kill you first. I'm going to fight him and protect you and everyone I love!"

"I don't want that bloody man anywhere near you or me!"

"Killian, I'll be fine. Remember I have magic and he does not."

"Emma, if he had the power to control Merlin who knows what he could do to you!"

"Killian, do you not believe in me?'

"Emma, of course I do but he's dangerous."

"So am I. Killian, he's threatening me! You wouldn't think twice to fight against him so that's exactly what I'm doing! Protecting the one's I love!"

I run off into the woods to find Arthur. To save everyone I love. I walk to the woods where I knew he'd be. I saw his camp. I slowly walk over and enter his camp.

"Arthur?! Arthur come on out! You wanted a fair fight? Well here you go! Here's your chance!"

I look around for him. I hear something behind me and turn around. As I do, he hits me in the head with a tree branch.

"Now, let's fight." He says, smirking.

 **. . .**

My eyes flutter open. I feel a sharp pain on my forehead. I try to move my hand up to feel it but I can't because my hands are tied. I suddenly remember what happened. I remember Arthur hitting me over the head with a branch then me blacking out. I try not to panic. I slowly move my hands towards my pocket. I feel my phone still in it.

 _He is a horrible kidnapper. Most kidnappers would take the person's phone away so they couldn't call for help. I know he isn't here because if he was he would have come in as soon as he saw I was awake. Ok. So I can call my mom or Killian or anyone who I think can help. All I have to do is use my magic on these ropes._

I quickly use my magic and make the ropes disappear. I grab my phone and call Killian.

"Killian?!"

 **"** **Emma? Is everything ok, love?"**

"Killian you need to hide. It was a trap. Once I got there he was waiting. He knocked me out then tied me up. He's coming for you! Please, Killian! Hide…"

 **"** **Emma, if he was coming, then I'd already be dead. How long have you been out?"**

"I don't know. How long have I been gone?"

 **"** **About 3 hours. We were worried."**

"I was out for about 2 hours and half. Who's we?"

 **"** **Your mom, Regina, Henry, Robin, and I."**

"You're in a group? You're safe then. Arthur would never want the chance to take on all of you. He said that he'd pick you off one by one so I can only assume that he'd not try to take on all of you at once."

 **"** **You're probably right, love. No need to worry. Where are you?"**

"He has a small camp in the woods. I'm there. I'm about to head home. Is that where you are?"

 **"** **No. We're at the sorcerer's mansion in the room that Henry found."**

"The authors room?"

 **"** **Aye, love. Do you need one of us to come help you?"**

"I've got it. I have enough grief right now that if he were to try to mess with me again, he'd be a dead man."

 **"** **Well, then we'll stand by just in case."**

"Alright. I'm on my way. Oh and Killian!"

 **"** **Yes?"**

"I love you."

 **"** **I love you too"**

I hang up then sneak out and away. I run to the mansion where my loved ones await. I stop in my tracks when my arm suddenly hurts. I roll my sleeve up and see a huge cut that was obviously cut with a knife. It's deep enough that if I didn't get out of nature son, it'd get infected.

"Ah. I see you've found your new birthmark. Quite enjoyable isn't it?"

"Arthur. Why did you do this?"

"Simple. I needed the blood of the savior to kill her. I was bluffing when I said I'd kill all your loved ones. I'm only going to kill you. You see, with your blood, I intend to enact a curse that only you will feel. Only you will see. Then someday, only your true love can break."

"A sleeping curse?"

"Worse. This will put you to sleep, yes, but, this sleep will be more death like. Every moment you're under that curse, you will feel the pain you felt the day it was cast upon you. This curse feels worse than a knife being jabbed into your gut. Your sacrifice to destroy the darkness will be child's play compared to what I'm about to do to you."

I look down. Only Killian will be able to save me but he'll think I'm dead. Unless I leave a message on my phone. Once he walks away, I'll type it up. Put it in my notes.

"So what are you going to do? Kidnap me again?"

"Worse. I'm going to cast a spell using the remains of Merlin to keep you away from your loved ones."

He uses magic on me so I can no longer call, text, or see them face to face. That note will surely come in handy now.

"This spell will wear off when the curse has been enacted and you're already under it."

I run off to my house where I walk into the door and take my phone out.

 **Mom, Henry, Killian, Regina, whoever reads this. You were in no danger. Only I was. He tricked us so that he could get my blood for his curse. A curse that makes me seem dead. Only the kiss of my one true love can wake me. That's the problem. Arthur used Merlin's remains to keep me away from you until he enacts the curse and I am under it. He didn't suspect my plan to type this so this might me your only means of saving me. Just remember, I love you all. Killian is the only person who I have known that has not lied to me about who I am and who has stuck with me even when I turned him dark. Sort of. You know what I mean.**

As I finish typing, I walk over and sit on my couch. I take a sip of the glass of water I had planned to drink when I got home today. As my lips touch the cup I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I drop the cup and feel another pain in my leg. First my right arm, then my left leg. Next my left arm and my right leg. Then my stomach. Then finally, my head. I fall to the ground and black out.

 **Killian's View**

"Ok, it's been 2 hours! The camp was not that far! We have to go out and find her!" David says.

"Aye, mate. I know Emma is tough and can take care of herself but she said she was coming straight here. Unless she met Arthur on the way!"

We run to her house to see if she is there. I open the door and run in. I look to the side and see Emma on the floor. She wasn't breathing or moving. I run over to her. I pick her limp body up and hold her in my arms. I sit on the couch, holding her dead body in my lap.

I look to her mom's face. Her mom is crying hysterically and holding Henry in her arms. Regina is trying not to cry. She is trying to be strong.

"Emma… Emma please…. No…." I say trying not to cry.

"Hook, check her phone. If it was Arthur, she would have left a note to tell us, knowing her." Regina says, quickly.

I reach into her jacket pocket and take her phone out. I turn it on and look at it. I click on the notes app and read the one that says "READ THIS IF I AM FOUND DEAD".

"Mom, Henry, Killian, Regina, whoever reads this. You were in no danger. Only I was. He tricked us so that he could get my blood for his curse. A curse that makes me seem dead. Only the kiss of my one true love can wake me. That's the problem. Arthur used Merlin's remains to keep me away from you until he enacts the curse and I am under it. He didn't suspect my plan to type this so this might me your only means of saving me. Just remember, I love you all. Killian is the only person who I have known that has not lied to me about who I am and who has stuck with me even when I turned him dark. Sort of. You know what I mean." I read out loud.

I look to her mom's face, half relieved. I look to Emma's pale face. Paler than usual. I lift her limp head up. I lean down and kiss her. I slowly lift my head up and look at her face. I stare, hopefully, at her face. I look to her parents then stare back at her.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! This is written back in Emma's view. I know I left it in Killian's view so I thought it might be helpful if I let you know that it was back in Emma's.

Chapter 5

I feel Killian's gentle kiss. I can't move, breathe, or even open my eyes. I feel my lungs beginning to work again. I gasp for air and open my eyes at the same time. I see Killian's face hovering a few inches above mine. I smile as I see his face once again.

"You found me!" I say to him, happily.

"Did you ever doubt I would, mate?"

"Not really, no. I knew you'd find me, I just didn't know if you would get my note."

I sit up in his lap and look over his shoulder at my mom, Regina, and Henry. I smile at them. I see my mom laughing.

"What?" I ask my mom.

"Nothing. It's just you're just like your father and I."

"How so?"

"When you woke up, you said you found me. That is what I said. Hook replied did you ever doubt I would which is what your father had said to me. Like mother, like daughter."

I laugh a bit then look back to Killian. I kiss him, happily. I smile at him. I suddenly remember that my dad is dead and begin to frown a bit.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asks me.

"Nothing… I just… I just remembered that my dad is dead." I say as I bury my head into Killian's chest and begin to cry.

"Shh… Swan, don't cry. I'm right here, love."

I hear Killian's gentle voice. I feel myself become calm once again. I stop crying and look into his deep blue eyes. I smile. He leans forward and kisses me. I smile more. Then I get an idea.

"I… I have to go!" I say. I get up and run out my door. I run down the street then find Graham.

"Graham! I need your help!"

"What can I do you for you?"

"It's really hard for me to say this… but… I need you to help me get my dad back… And the only way we can do that is… is if…"

"If someone sacrifices their life. You need me to do that, don't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Graham! I just can't live without my dad!"

"It's ok, Em. I understand. No one should grow up without a father. But I got someone else whom we could sacrifice."

"Who?"

"Will. Will Scarlet."

"Will Scarlet? Ok…"

We quickly run and find him. I watch as Graham knocks him out. We carry him to the lake where we will enter the Underworld. We open the portal and as I do, the boat comes. Graham carries Will onto the boat and I hop on. As we arrive, I see the place I that I was forced to live once again. I look at Graham and he gives me a smile.

"Here goes nothing." I say, giving a weak smile.

I get off the boat and run into the town to look for my dad. I try to think of the places he might be. His house, the station, and Granny's maybe. I run to the station first. I open the door and walk in.

"Dad? Dad, are you here?! Dad?" I say.

I see a man come around the corner. I hug him. I smile as I do.

"Dad! Thank god I found you!"

"Emma! How did you find me? I thought that they took your memories?"

"They did. Graham gave them back to me. I came here. To find you."

"Emma, honey. You didn't have to. I'm fine here. It's uh… Interesting."

"Dad, please. If I didn't like it here, neither will you. You know that because you look really sad. Come on. Let's get out of here before Cora finds out I'm back and Will wakes up."

We run out and to the boat. I see Cora on her way so I get on the boat and help Graham and my dad on. The boat sails us back to the overworld where I see my mom waiting for me with Henry and Regina next to her.

"Mom! Hey… I was just…"

"Getting your father from the Underworld? Thanks for letting me know, Graham."

"Anytime, m'lady."

"Charming!" my mom says as she runs to him, throwing her arms around him with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're back! I couldn't stand not being around you!"

I smile then help Graham off. We walk to Granny's. I walk with my arm around Henry. Everything is perfect.

"Emma. What's that?" Regina asks me.

I look to where she is pointing and see a huge beast staring at me. I look at it. It's another Hell Bat. I stare into it's cold, dark eyes and realize it was never after Regina. It was after me.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything lately! I was working on my book and I still am! So if I don't post daily, I'm so sorry! Anyway! I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Once Under Love. If you're curious as to where I got the name here's how: Once Upon a Time- Once Underworld- Under All the romance added in- Love. Enjoy! 3 J

Chapter 6

"The hell bat! Get it!" Regina screams.

I stare into its icy eyes. I walk forward a bit then have them stop attacking and let go of Henry. I walk in front of them and put my arms out letting him know I was free if he wanted to kill me.

"I know you're after me! If you really want me, come and get me!" I call, fearlessly.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" my dad calls.

The hell bat flies towards me. I stand there, waiting for him to come and get me so he'll leave this town alone, but, as he is about to grab me, my mom come in front of me.

"Step. Away. From. My. Daughter!" she screams, then, she grabs an arrow from her quiver and shoots it at it.

We run down the street and the town boarder. As it flies towards it, it goes into it. When it does, it disappears. Before it disappears, it's claw grabs my shirt and pulls me towards the boarder. I stumble backwards and fall. I hit my head and black out.

My eyes flutter open. I'm on a hospital bed. I sit up slowly. I feel a sharp pain on my arm. I look to where it hurts and see a bandage on it. I look around then see my shirt hanging on a nearby coat rack. It has a huge hole in the sleeve. I wonder if it's actually mine. I can't remember what happened or who I am.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I see a nurse come in. She smiles when she sees I'm awake. I rub my head because it hurts as well.

"Ah. Ms. Swan. You're awake. How are you feeling, dear?"

Her voice is so calming but I don't know if she's talking to me. I look around and see no one else in the room. I realize that she is talking to me.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Well… My head and arm hurt… And… I can't seem to remember what happened to me or who I am."

"Oh my. This is worse than I thought. I must contact your family right away. I will be back, honey. You just lay down and rest."

She then leaves the room. I hear her talking to people outside. I stand up and sneak over to listen to their conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Snow but, she doesn't remember anything." The nurse says to a young woman.

"She doesn't know who she is?" I hear a teenage boy ask.

"I'm sorry, no. She said that she had no idea. She looked dazed when I walked in. She thought I was talking to someone else."

"Will she be ok, Blue?" a man asks.

"I believe so. It might just take some time before her memory returns. Maybe show her some things that you think she'll know. It could help her remember."

"Like the book?" the teenage boy asks.

"Yes. Like the book. That played a big role in her life. Or her baby blanket. Anything that you think might help. Now, I'm sorry, but my magic could only do so much so I must be going."

"Thank you, Blue" the man says to the nurse.

"You're quite welcome, David."

She gives him a warm smile then walks off. I quickly, but silently, go back to my bed and sit down like I hadn't moved. The man, woman, and teenage boy walk in. I smile at them.

"Hey, Emma. How are you feeling, honey?" the woman asks.

"Ok I guess… I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

The woman looks at the man, sadly. I suddenly realize that I hurt her. I didn't mean to though, so it will be ok, right?

"My name is Snow White. I'm your mom. This is David, your dad and Henry, your son."

I give her a smile then respond sweetly. "It's very nice to meet you all. You all seem like lovely people and I'm sure that we used to have such a fun time together. I'm so sorry that I can't remember, though."

"It's ok, honey. It's not your fault. That hell bat did do a number to you." My dad says.

"I would like to show you something, mom. It might help you remember. You have to believe me though like you did once before." Henry says.

I give him a small laugh then nod. He reaches into his bag then pulls out a book. It's call Once Upon A Time. I smile at him.

"Fairy tales?" I ask.

"They aren't just fairy tales. Every story in this book is true." He says to me.

"Oh boy, kid. You've got problems."

"Yep, and you're going to fix them."

I suddenly have a sense of déjà vu. Like this exact moment has happened before, but different. I give him a small smile. He holds the book out to me.

"Read them. You're in this book."

I take the book and read it. As I turn a page and see a white and purple baby blanket that says Emma, I remember everything. It all plays in my mind like a movie. I look up at my parents. They're staring at me with hopeful eyes. I set the book next to me and quickly hug them. When I do, the ground shakes and we are all teleported to the enchanted forest.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Note: These may be short but, I'm having a hard time keeping up with everything going on. I'm having to do so many things right now. I can only upload when my sister allows me to use her laptop considering the fact that mine is a piece of junk and won't allow me to type anything or it will just shut down. So I'm sorry if I don't post some days but I'll try. With that said, let's begin.

Chapter 7

My eyes flutter open. I'm laying on my back staring up at the cloudy sky. In my view, there are a few branches and leaves. I sit up and look around. I see that my mom, my dad, Henry, Regina, Killian, Ruby, Robin, and so many more people are here. We are all confused. I stand up and brush myself off.

"Mom! Mom what's going on?!" Henry asks me.

I give him a weak smile then walk over to Regina. I didn't think she had anything to do with this but I had a feeling that she knew what was going on. She stands up then looks at Henry and I. She rolls her eyes as if she thought that we thought this was her fault.

"Regina, I don't think you did this but I want to know if you know what's going on?"

"Storybrooke was a town placed by a curse. If the curse is destroyed, it sends everyone who was in that town at that moment back here. Someone must have destroyed it."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know but whoever did it must have had a good reason because the Enchanted Forest is dangerous now."

"Yeah. I got that when I was sent here with my mom. That's when we met- wait… Mulan! Mulan and Aurora! They can help! We have to find them, Regina."

"Alright but, we have a whole town's worth of people. How will we do that?"

"Easy. We'll leave my mom and dad in charge while we go get it."

"Oh great. Just what this town needs. Charmings in charge."

I give her a look letting her know that was not ok and she just laughs a bit. She then looks back to my face and realizes that I wasn't kidding.

"Slow your roll, Swan. I was joking. Anyway. We can't take Henry with us. Too dangerous. Henry, honey, I need you to stay here and tell no one where we went, ok?"

"Alright mom." He replies.

"Oh! And Henry, please be good for them? They have to manage a whole town right now, love you." I say to him, smiling.

"Yeah. Got it. Love you too, and you mom!"

We laugh at how confused he was getting then set off after letting my parents know they were in charge. As we walk I notice that Regina is being very quiet.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"I guess. But, how well do you know these two exactly?"

"Mulan sacrificed her life to save my mom and I. Aurora gave up her heart to help us. Literally. When we found Hook he was a villain and he stole her heart. He ripped it right out of her chest using that enchanted Hook you gave him."

We laughed a bit then continued talking until we arrived at Aurora's castle. When we knock, we watch as the doors begin to open.

"Emma!" Mulan says, smiling at me.

I hug her then she invites us in. We walk in and explain to her our situation and tell her what's been going on.

"Oh my! You surely have been through a lot! You are all welcomed here! The castle is big enough and definitely has enough rooms! I renovated it for Aurora and Philip. Now, you must be tired. You two can rest here for the night then we will set out to get your group in the morning. Follow me to yours rooms."

We follow her. When I arrive in my room, she tells me to feel free to change into anything in the room. I look in the drawer and find a beautiful night gown. I slip it on and allow myself to fall back onto the bed. I get comfy then fall asleep soon after, dreaming of what it would have been like to live as a Princess.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted but as I said I might not be able to. I hope you all are enjoying my story and had great holidays!

Chapter 8

I open my eyes and sit up. I'm in a queen like bed in a strange room. I look around then remember that I'm in Aurora's castle. I swing my over the side of my bed and slip them into the slippers that are by the bed. I then walk to the closet and grab a beautiful white dress. I then walk to the vanity, brush my hair, and put on a flower crown.

"Mom? Are you in here?" I hear Henry call through my closed door.

I quickly slip the slippers off and the white heels on. I look down at the heels then into the closet. I notice that everything is heels. I grab a pair of heels with small heels and slip them on. I then walk to the door, open it, and walk with Henry down to the kitchen where Killian immediately walks over to me.

"Henry, can you go over to Regina, please?"

"Of course mom. You can be alone with Hook." He says, winking at me.

I laugh a bit then turn back to Killian who's smiling and laughing quietly at what Henry had just said. I give him a playful punch in the arm then look down at the ground.

"Swan, what's going on around here? Who are these people, love?"

"They're old friends. We can trust them, I promise."

I kiss him then walk over to Aurora who's playing with her new baby Philip. I smile at them then sit next to them.

"So. Are you excited to be a new mom?"

"Aurora! Sh! I haven't told anyone yet. And technically I won't be a new mom… I have Henry."

"But you didn't raise him as a baby. You've raised him from eight to now. At least that's what you told me."

"I know I have but still. A baby is a big thing to worry about. I'd rather them not worry until we are safely back in Storybrooke."

"That's understandable. But you're starting to show. How many months has it been?"

I smile at her. "Only two."

"ONLY TWO?!"

"Aurora! Please! They can't know. I promise that as soon as I'm back in Storybrooke, I'll call everyone to Granny's and tell them the news but for now, let's keep it on the down low. Ok?"

"Fine! But I think you should at least tell the dad." She says pointing at Killian.

I look at him. He's sword fighting Henry with the wooden swords that David bought to train Henry with. I laugh a bit then look to Aurora. She nods at me then gives me a slight push. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Killian can we talk for a minute…?"

"Of course, love."

"Henry you can come too if you want."

We all walk out into the hallway. I place my hand on Henry's head then look to Killian.

"Killian. You're going to be a dad."

Killian drops his wooden sword, then leaves the room. I look to Henry who quickly runs after him. I then walk back to my room and sit down on my bed in hopes that mine and Killian's baby would come out strong like us because I knew that we could get through this.

 **. . .**

My eyes flutter open. I'm laying on my bed. I must have fallen asleep. I sit up, swing my legs over the edges, stand up, then walk out the door and downstairs to where the kitchen is. Everyone is gone. I then run back upstairs to Killian's room. The door is closed. I knock.

"Who is it?" I hear him call.

"It's Emma. Can I come in?"

He opens the door then hugs me. I smile then hug him back. He's crying a bit. I then gently push him back and give him a sympathetic smile.

"Are you ok with a child?"

He smiles at me. "Of course! I just didn't know how to handle it at that moment! How many months have you waited?"

"Well… I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone worrying but… It's been two months… But Killian. You're going to be a father and Henry's going to be a big brother!"

"Do you know what gender?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What?! So we can't even pick out a name together?"

I laugh a bit then lead him into his room and shut the door.

"It's a girl. And I have a few ideas for names."

"Ok. What names?"

"Well… I kind of like… Hope Faith Swan…."

He just stands there. I look down at the ground hoping that he likes the name. He then walks over to me and takes me into his arms.

"It's perfect." He whispers gently to me.

I smile and allow my walls to go down for those moments. I close my eyes and embrace the hug.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in such a long time but eighth grade has me tied in a knot between projects, people, and my STUPID principle I haven't had much time to do this. Oh and I use my sister's laptop cause my laptop doesn't even work anymore it's so messed up. I can only continue this story when I'm able to use her laptop. Now that that's been said, let's begin the chapter. Enjoy! J

Chapter 9

I let go of Killian and look him in the eyes. My teary eyes meet his and I suddenly feel like I'm a princess. Even though I technically am.

"Killian… What happens if I lose this baby…? I don't know if I can live with that…"

"Swan, you're the bravest soul I know. You'll be fine and so will our baby girl."

"How did you know it was a girl?"

"You said Hope Faith Swan, love. That's a girl's name."

"Darn it! I'm not in my right mind because of this!"

"Oh but I love seeing you like this, Swan. It's cute. I'm curious though, love. Have you told anyone else besides Henry and I?"

"No but I will when we're safely back in Storybrooke. For now I'd just like no one to worry about me."

As if on cue, my mom, dad, Regina, Henry, and everyone else walk in. I gasp in fright because they startle me. My mom raises a curious eyebrow at how I got scared of them. I've never done that. I let out a sigh of relief before looking down at the ground and noticing that I'm starting to look more and more pregnant. I gulp and hope they don't notice. I look up to Killian with a quick glance. He gets the hint. He quickly walks in front of me, hiding me from everyone's view. Aurora walks over to me, though. I give her a smile.

"Have you told him?" she whispers eagerly, handing me Philip to hold while she gets his bottle.

I tap Philip's nose gently causing him to giggle. I laugh a bit at his cute giggle then tickle his tummy making him laugh more.

"Yes, he knows. He's trying to hide the fact that I'm showing right now." I whisper back.

I then notice mom walking over to me. I give her a smile and she smiles back. I notice her glance down at my stomach where I'm showing and let out a sigh, knowing that she can tell.

"Emma. Are you hiding something?"

"Mom, if I was, I'd have a good reason."

I continue making Philip giggle and smile until Aurora is done finding his bottle.

"Emma, honey. Are you pregnant?" my mom whispers to me, curiously.

I just let out a sigh and give her a small nod. She then just screeches causing everyone to look. My eyes widen as I shake my head no at her letting her know not to tell. She can't help herself though.

"MY BABY IS PREGNANT!" she screams.

Everyone stares at me before I look down giving it away. Killian looks to me as if he's tryng to apologize but I just shake my head at him because it's not his fault. IT's mine for thinking I could hide such a thing from Snow White.

"Emma! You're pregnant?!" Regina asks me.

"Yeah. Everyone, I'm going to be having a baby girl." I announce.

Henry's smile widens at the thought of having a baby sister. I'm glad he's happy. I gesture him over and whisper to him her name. He gets a big smile as I allow him to announce her name.

"Her name will be Hope Faith Swan! Named after the two things that grandma and gramps have the most of. Hope and faith."

Everyone laughs then runs over and hugs me. Then my mom gets big smiles and yells "BABY SHOWER!" as loud as she can.

This is why I told no one.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hey guys! I thought that since you're enjoying it so much I'll try my hardest to post daily! I said try. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 10

I sigh then shake my head in disbelief. Killian gets the hint and walks over to my mom.

"I don't think Emma wants a baby shower, mate."

"Oh but Emma! We have to! When you were pregnant with Henry I couldn't give you a baby shower!"

I sigh, walk over, and hug her. She's smiling so much. I allow her to hug me tighter than ever before.

 **9 months and a week later…**

"I can't believe we've had little Hope for a week already. I just can't remember anything that happened back at the Enchanted Forest. The last thing I remember is we were brought there."

"Swan, let's not worry about that right now. For now let's worry about our daughter, love. I'm technically not her father yet."

"Oh? What are you saying, Killian?"

Killian gets down on one knee, reaches into his leather jacket pocket and pulls out a small case. He watches as my smile grows bigger and bigger.

"Emma Swan. Will you marry, love?" he asks.

I scream (after covering Hope's ears of course). I then nod as tears slide down my cheeks and around my smile. Killian stands up, slips the ring on my finger, and kisses me.

I see my mom, dad, and Henry coming towards us. We're in front of Granny's so of course they'd be on their way here. I quickly wipe my tears but my big smile doesn't go.

"Hey, Em. What's with the smile?" my mom asks.

"Mom can I please hold Hope?" Henry asks.

"Sure thing Henry." I say handing him my daughter. "Mom. Dad. Henry. Killian was just asking me if I would…"

"If I would ask you two for her hand in marriage!" he interrupts. "Show them the ring, love."

I lift my hand up, revealing the ring he had slipped on my finger not moments ago.

My parents both smile before hugging me.

"Of course you can marry him, Emma. We love you so much and if it makes you happy, it makes us happy!" my dad says.

I smile. "Thanks. Now. Henry would you like to babysit Hope while we begin planning the wedding?"

"Of course mom! You don't have to worry!"

"Thanks, kid. We're off then, Killian. We have maybe an hour or 2 so let's get going! Bye mom! Bye dad Bye Henry! Bye Hopey!" I say, waving.

Killian and I walk back to my house and we begin planning.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters recently! I've been busy with friends, camps, appointments, and most importantly, graduating eighth grade. Soooo… Yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try my best to make it the best!**

Chapter 11

"Killian please! Can we please have the daffodils instead of daisies?"

"Swan, if it makes you happy, it makes me happy."

I smile and give him a kiss. I then hear my phone go off and I excuse myself and answer it.

"Sherriff Swan, how may I help you?"

 **"** **Emma. It's your father."**

"Dad? What's up? Is Hope ok?!"

 **"** **Hope is fine, Emma. It's you I'm worried about."**

"Me? Why? What's going on?"

 **"** **Well, someone has been watching you. I found a diary that must've fallen out of their bag. Emma, please come home now. You can plan the wedding later."**

"Dad why are you so freaked?"

 **"** **Because, Emma. Whoever's been following and watching you wants to kill you."**

I drop my phone in shock. I look out a window and as I do, I see someone move. I can't tell who it is but whoever it is was watching me. I quickly grab my phone and tell my dad to give me ten minutes.

"Swan! Swan get in here! We need to go! NOW!" I hear.

"Killian! What's wrong?!"

I run to the other room and see that the windows been broken. Killian grabs my arm with his one good hand and pulls me out of the station. He pulls me all the way to my parents' apartment.

"Killian can you please calm down?"

"Swan, I've already lost you once, I'm not losing you again."

"Killian, I'll be fine."

"That may be so but I'd rather we be certain."

He lets go of me and bangs on the door. My dad quickly opens it and pulls me in. Killian follows us in and shuts the door, locking it tight.

Inside, Regina, my mom, Henry, and Hope await. Regina quickly uses her magic to put a protection spell around the apartment.

"Ok can someone explain to me what's happening?"

"You're being stalked. Someone's planning on murdering you." my dad explains.

"So I'm sleeping here tonight?"

"Indeed you are." He replies.

"Fine then. It's already nine o' clock. I need to put Hope to bed."

I walk over to where Hope is playing on the carpet and pick her up. I sing her a lullaby until she falls asleep. When she's finally asleep, I set her in the crib. I yawn then go lay down on the couch and play on my phone. Soon enough I'm asleep.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

I hear a noise. I wake up. I sit up quickly. I'm no longer in the apartment. I'm in the woods. I stand up. I reach into my pocket and grab my phone. Whoever brought me here wasn't doing it just to be funny.

My heart pace quickens. I quickly dial my dad's number and click call.

 **"** **Hello?"** I hear a sleepy voice say from the other end."

"Dad? It's me. I don't know where I am but I'm somewhere in the woods and I'm pretty sure the stalker is here. Get Pongo from Archie and have him sniff me out. And do it quickly."

 **"** **Emma? Oh gosh. Yeah. I got it! Let me just get your mother and wake up Killian so he can babysit."**

"Got it."

I hang up then reach into my boot and pull out my little knife. I hold it tight.

"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" I call out.

"Well, well, well. Look who's all grown up, Emma Swan." A male voice says to me.

"Who are you? What do you want?!"

"You don't remember me? We were in the same group home. My name is Kevin. I wanted that camera."

"You! You're that boy Ingrid told off!"

"Yeah. Your little mommy isn't here to save you now!"

"She wasn't my mom. More like an acquaintance. Wait. If you're Kevin, how did you find me and why do you want to kill me?"

"Well, I found you because I come from the same place you do. I want to kill you because, unlike me, you got everything! A child, your parents, a person who loves you that you love back! I wanted all of that! You know that Snow Queen was right about one thing, though. You know you don't have everything. Your parents are still thanking their lucky stars little baby Neal was born normal. Without magic."

"You're out of line, Kevin! You need to back off! You can still find happiness! I promise! You just need to try to be a hero instead of a villain. Trust me. I didn't think my happiness was possible until I found it."

"Ugh! Just like your parents! You're so aggravating!"

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I truly am. But as the sheriff, I'm going to have to place you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law."

He just laughs then lunges at me. He's stopped by my dad grabbing his arms and handcuffing him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, EMMA! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

I look at the ground.

"Emma? You ok?" I hear.

I look up and see my mom walking over to me.

"No. That guy was from one of my group homes I had a child! It's just that if he ended up like that…. I could've ended up like that too. He said he was from our world. This whole thing just makes me feel all queasy inside. It makes me worry about Hope."

"Emma, that guy isn't you. He's not even close to you. Hope is going to grow up in a great place with great people. No matter what, we'll make sure that Hope is a good person. You have nothing to worry about. I promise. Plus, she has your little brother Neal to grow up with. She'll always have a friend in him. No matter what I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks mom."

I give her a hug, then go back to the apartment. I crawl back onto the couch and fall asleep. I'm too tired to do anything else. I'll deal with whatever else there is to deal with in the morning.

Goodnight world.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I am going to try to post more frequently maybe once a week. We'll see. I'll let you know. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12

I open my eyes. I see Killian. I suddenly feel like throwing up. I get up and run to the bathroom. Killian sees. I leave the door open and he walks in.

"Are you ok, Swan?"

"Is it possible..?"

"Is what possible? Swan? Are you ok?"

"I'm… Fine."

"No you're not. You paused. What's wrong? You can lie to your parents, you can lie to your friends but you can't lie to me."

I nod. "I think I'm pregnant again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll take a test later but for right now let's not tell ANYONE."

Suddenly there's an earthquake. I quickly get ready for the day then run outside with Killian.

"Hyde. What are you doing here?!" Killian says with a sour tone.

"You know this creep?"

"He's the one that help your parents, me, and Zelena prisoner."

I grab my gun and point it at him, glaring. He doesn't flinch. I don't let up. Before I can pull the trigger, he lunges at me and starts to choke me. I fight with all my might but he's too strong. I can't get him off.

"GET OFF HER!" Killian yells before stabbing Hyde with his hook.

Hyde lets up and gets off. I gasp for air and Killian helps me up. I'm breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I feel lightheaded but I refuse to faint. Killian rushes me back home and Kay's me on the couch. He then calls my parents. Soon, I black out.

The next day

"Killian! It's official! I'm pregnant again! We're having another baby!"

"Haha you're way too excited for this!"

I smile and kiss him. "That's because our children have the best dad in the world."

 **2 weeks later...**

"Snow! Come here! Quickly!" I hear dad call

I hear footsteps hurry towards him. As they stop I hear something fall then break. It sounded like glass. I try to open my eyes but I can't. I then realize why they're so upset. I'm under a deadly sleeping curse.

"Snow she's hardly breathing this is no ordinary sleeping curse."

I hear my mother crying. It's hard to bare. Then it hits me. What about Killian?! What will happen to him?! This is obviously no mistake. What if someone's not only going after me but after everyone I love.

"Don't worry Emma. I will get you out of there if it is the last thing I do. I love you." I hear dad say.

I feel his gentle kiss on my forehead. Suddenly, I'm sucked away into a room full of mirrors. I look around and see a way out. I begin running towards it but the more I run, the farther it gets.

"MOM! DAD! KILLIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream. "augh!" I cry out in pain. I wrap my arm around the small bump that will be my baby. "Somethings wrong…" I say as tears run down my cheeks. "How can I feel pain in a dream world?!"

Suddenly I wake up. Mom and dad are next to me. I'm still in pain. I wrap my arms around my stomach just like I had in the dream world.

"Emma! Are you ok?!" Mom asks, panicking.

"Somethings.. Augh! Wrong!"

Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I suddenly feel my stomach start to grow. I scream in pain. I see mom and dad look at each other then at my stomach.

"David get the car. Someones speeding up her pregnancy. We need to get her to the hospital. Now."

"Mom it hurts!" I cry out.

My face is stained with tears. I look straight into my moms eyes and say four words.

"We need the father."

Mom nods, knowing what I mean then runs and grabs her phone. She quickly dials Killian's number.

 **"Hello?"**

"Killian! Hi! This is Snow. Emma to.d me to call you because someone's speeding up her pregnancy. You're going to be a father today."

 **"What?! Who would do that?! Especially when they know that she's dating a former pirate."**

"We don't know but we need you to meet us at the hospital. Emma needs you."

 **"I'll be there momentarily."**

"Alright. Meet you there."

She hangs up then helps me down the stairs and into the car. As soon Es she hops in, we speed off. We're at the hospital in less than five minutes.

"Whale! Doctor Whale!" Mom calls out while signaling him over.

"Snow White. What brings you here?"

"It's Emma. Someone sped up her pregnancy. She's in labor as we speak."

"My my. This seems to happen a lot. Let's get her inside."

In less than ten minutes, I'm inside, hooked up, and giving birth.

"I came as fast as I could! How is she?!"

"Killian. She's in there. You're a dad."

I look through the window and see my mom and Killian talking. Killian's eyes glisten with tears and he gets a smile on his face.

He walks in. I hold our small little bundles of joy in my arms. I look up at him, smiling isn't tears in my eyes.

"We had triplets. Two girls and one boy."

"We should name them then."

"Well. I was thinking and I thought our son should be named after someone who you loved dearly. Liam.

"No. He lied to me. Made me believe he was hero when really he killed our crew for a jewel. We should name him after someone you love unconditionally. David."

"It's perfect. Now for the girls?"

"Why do t you name them."

"How about we continue the trait name thing we got goin on with Hope?"

"Alright. What are their names?"

"Patience and Bliss."

"They're perfect. Now to figure out who sped up your pregnancy."

I nod and hand Killian Bliss and David

"Ah. I see you've had your children. Congrats. Sorry but I must take one."

"Hyde! Get out of here!"

He pries Patience from my arms. I cry out, trying to stop him.

"Please! Don't take her! She's my baby!"

"You could do better."

I use magic to heal myself then jump up and begin trying to pry my child from his arms again. I find myself punching his chin.

"That tickled." He says before he disappears with my newborn baby.

I fall to my knees then break into tears. I need to get my child back.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This week I will try to post 40 chapters this week since I missed nine months and there are four weeks in a months. If not, I will do it over the course of this month. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 13

"It's been days and she hasn't eaten." I hear dad say.

"The loss of Patience has been hard for her, mate. She feels it's her fault because she was in her arms. She feels as though she let her down. I just hope for her sake, that's she realizes it wasn't her fault."

"You're right Hook but that doesn't change the fact that Hyde must've had a reason to take little Patience. But why?"

 _The last thing I heard was her loud cry… Of course it was my fault. I'm her mother I should've protected her yet I didn't… I couldn't…_

"Hook please go check on Emma. I'm getting Snow then going after Hyde."

"You two shouldn't go after Hyde alone, mate."

"Listen, Hook. She needs you right now so long as she's like this, we go alone. I'll get Regina and Robin too. Happy now?"

"Alright, mate but I think you're starting to warm up to me."

I hear dad leave. Soon, Killian's by my side. I feel his gentle kiss on my head.

"Swan, come on, love. You need to eat something."

I keep facing the other way and don't say a word. I hear him sigh.

"You know, love. One day, you're going to have to let me in."

As he gets up and walks away I sit up and turn to him. As a tear rolls down cheek, I try saying his name but nothing comes out. I grab my throat in surprise. I trying calling his name again but nothing comes out. I start to panic. Killian leaves the room and tears flood my eyes.

"Oh don't worry, honey. You won't need him. You'll have me." I hear.

I turn and see Hyde stand there. My eyes widen in fear. I quickly jump up and try to run but he grabs my arm. I struggle to get away but he's too strong.

"Oh, my dearest Emma. If you ever wanna see your dearest Patience again, you won't struggle."

I stop. _He's too strong. I can't beat him. I can't even yell. This is the end…_

I sigh then stop. I look him in the eyes. He lifts the curse off my voice then allows me to speak.

"I'll go with you on one condition."

"Alright. I'll hear you out."

"I get to say goodbye to Killian, my family, and my children."

"Fine. I will allow it only because you'll be my prisoner forever."

I look at the ground and he releases my wrist. I walk out and go to find Killian. I see him sitting on the couch.

"Killian…" I say weakly.

I quickly gets up and runs over to me. I feel faint I'm so weak.

"Emma, what are you doing, love?"

"Help me…. Hyde wants me…."

"Swan are you ok?! Swan?!"

I nod and he helps me stand. Hyde walks in. He smirks then walks over, grabbing my wrist and testing me away from Killian.

"Emma! You let her go you monster!"

"Wow, Emma. I didn't think he actually cared but he obviously does. Well then I guess it'll make leaving him all the harder."

Killian pounces onto Hyde, releasing me. I quickly pull out my phone and text mom, letting her know what's going on. I then fall to the floor. It's as if my magic is being drained. I crawl to where Bliss, Hope, David, and Henry are.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

"Henry you need to run. Take your brother and sisters and run."

"Mom what's going on?!"

"Henry please. Killian will explain everything later but for now please go go Regina. She'll protect you."

He runs over to me then pulls out his quill. He grabs a piece of paper then writes the sentence "Because the hero, Killian's bravery, Emma Swan was healed and able to fight Hyde."

I suddenly feel better. I stand up, hug Henry, then run out.

"Hey Hyde! Why don't you pick on someone who has a fair chance?"

"Emma no! Run!"

"I got this Killian. It's not fair for you because that hook won't damage him. But I can."

"Such pretty words for such a pretty girl." Hyde says, smirking.

"You wanna flirt? Try doing it while fighting!"

I a track. I'm stronger than ever. I'm able to weaken him. Just as he's on the edge of defeat, I'm struck with magic, throwing me across the room. I struggle to stand.

"You fought bravely nut in the end you're just a little girl and soon, you'll be one."

"What?!" I scream.

"Emma!" Killian yells.

The door bursts open and I see mom pointing an arrow at Hyde.

"Step. Away. From. My. Daughter!"

"You really think that arrow will hurt me?"

"Oh I know it will. It's laced with Dreamshade. A deadly poison from Neverland. Even the most magical of creatures can die from this. The dark one almost did."

Hyde's face turns from smugness to worry. Mom smiles. Dad runs over and helps me up. I can hardly stand. I'm bruised, cut, and probably have a concussion but as soon as Regina walked through the door with my little Patience, I felt my heart stop. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Regina.. Thank you.." I say weakly.

Soon, I black out.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Emma? Emma, sweetie can you hear me?"

My eyes flutter open. I'm in the hospital. I look up to mom. She smiles at me. I look around.

"Mom..? What? Where?"

"Shh.. It's ok Emma. I'm here. We got Hyde."

"I'm safe?"

"You're safe."

"Good…" I relax then I realize Patience could be hurt. "Patience! Where's Patience?!"

"Shes here, love." Killian says.

I watch as he walks over and hands me Patience. I smile and hug her. She's as happy as ever.

"Mom. Could I please talk to Killian?"

"Of course."

Mom walks out and shuts the door. I look to Killian. He looks worried.

"Killian, I've been thinking. For a while I've had this thought and what happened today confirms it. I want Hope, David, Patience, and Bliss to grow up in a castle. The way my mom wanted to raise me. I was just scared that if I went that you wouldn't follow…"

"Emma, I'd follow you to the end of the earth. What I worry about is you. What of Henry and Regina won't come? Or your parents?"

"I'm not sure but I want them to grow up royalty. Maybe if I had I wouldn't have had my walls up for so long."

"Emma you are who you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you, love."

I smile and he hugs me. I kiss Patience on the forehead. It's time we go back and reclaim what's rightfully ours.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I walk up the stairs. As I walk up to the door, I hesitate to knock. I feel Killian watching me. I take a deep breath and knock. I hold Patience and a Bliss close. Killian holds David and Regina is watching Hope and Henry.

Mom opens the door. She smiles when she sees me. She lets me in and I set Patience and Bliss in the play area I have set up over here. Killian does the same with David.

"Emma what brings you over today?"

I look nervously to Killian. He nods. I then close my eyes, take q deep breath and begin speaking.

"I've been thinking about something since I had Hope but now that Hyde's after me, even if he has been put behind bars, he's still a danger here so that just pushed me over the edge."

"Emma. What are you saying?"

"I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. I want Hope, Bliss, Patience, David, and Henry to grow up the way you wanted me to. I want them to be safe."

"Oh Emma. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that but the only thing is, there's no way to get back there."

"I have a bean…" I say quietly.

She looks shocked.

"What? How?"

"After Regina scorched the fields, Anton and I started working to salvage what we could. We managed to save the roots. We then replanted the roots we had collected and since we've been growing them and we have a whole new harvest now."

"I am so proud of you, Emma. It looks like we're all going home."

 **DAYS LATER**

"Mom we have to go now! Hyde has escaped! He's gonna come after us!"

"Alright. Everyone here?"

"Yeah. Now let's go."

I give everyone a bean and we all jump. When we land, I see moms castle. I smile. That's my home and now, it's my children's too. I stand up and look around, holding Patience and Bliss.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes but we have no home. Our homes were destroyed by the curse." Japetto says.

I hand mom Patience and Bliss and crawl up onto a log. I look into everyone's eyes. I see fear and sadness.

"Listen, everyone. Until your homes are restored, you may stay at the castle with us. Staying in the forest would be unwise. The ogres have returned. It is not safe."

I crawl down. I take Patience and Bliss back and mom leads us to the castle. When we arrive, I hand mom Bliss and dad Patience. Then Regina and I use a restoration magic to restore the castle to its original beauty. It's now suitable to live in.

I take Patience and mom carries Bliss. We go up to my room. I look to mom.

"Should we use this for them or should I take this room?"

"Emma this is your room. We'll set them up next door."

I nod then walk out and into the room next door. I hand mom a Patience for a moment and use magic to make it a nursery for four little ones. Each crib has one of my babies names on it. Each child has a corner made just to fit their personality. I take Patience and set her in her crib and mom sets Bliss in hers.

"Have you seen Killian?"

"No. I thought you knew where he was?"

"Stay here and watch Patience and Bliss. I'll be back."

I walk out and shut the door behind me. I pull a bean out of my pocket. I run downstairs and outside. I leave the courtyard and go into the forest. I then throw down the bean, opening a portal. I think of Storybrooke and jump through. When I land back in Storybrooke, I see Killian fighting off Hyde with Hope and David behind him in their strollers.

"Killian!" I scream.

I try running over but Hyde uses magic and throws me back. I quickly get back up and run over, tackling Hyde.

"Leave him alone!"

Killian tosses me his extra sword. I then hop off Hyde and take my position. I glare at him, ready to pounce. I then start fighting him. Soon he is able to knock the sword out of my hand. I turn around and see mom, dad, Henry, Regina, and Killian behind me. I turn back around and lock eyes with him.

"I won't let you hurt them"

He smirks I get ready to use magic but my hand starts to shake. I look nervously at it. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, it's not stopping. I look back up to Hyde. Just as I do, his sword goes through my stomach.

"Emma!" I hear mom and dad yell.

"MOM! NO!" Henry screams.

"Swan!" Killian screams.

"Emma!" I hear Regina scream, sounding tearful.

Tears fill my eyes as Hyde removes his sword. I fall to the ground. Killian, mom, dad, Henry, and Regina run over to me. Then, I black out.

 **SNOW'S POV**

"EMMA!" I scream as Hyde shoves his sword through Emma's stomach.

Tears fill my eyes and my stomach feels queasy. As soon as Hyde disappears, I run over to her and quickly turn her over so I can see her beautiful face.

"Emma please! Please wake up! Emma!"

I begin crying harder. David holds me close. I look to Regina. She must have a way to help her. She just has to.

"Regina… Please. Help her."

Regina nods "I'll do the best I can."

She begins trying to heal Emma. When she does, I try to wake Emma. When she doesn't wake, I look to Henry. His eyes are stained with tears. I quickly reach into Emma's pocket and pull out a bean.

"Let's go to the Enchanted Forest. We can have Whale help her back there."

They all nod. I throw the bean and the portal opens. We all jump through. I toss Killian another bean so he can get Hope and David through.

When we get through, David carries Emma and we all rush to get Whale. When we have him, he examines her.

"She'll be alright but it'll take her at least a week to recover. Although the magic healed her, she still lost a lot of blood and she was near death. I suggest taking the memories of what happened and replacing them with something less likely to make her feel guilty. Only allow her access to the original memories when she is stable. She will wake in a few hours. Until then, we must keep her under constant supervision unease she has a relapse and needs more magic. Regina please stay nearby at all times."

"Thank you Whale. We'll do whatever it takes to get my daughter back to perfect health." I say.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **Emma's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I look around. I'm in pain. I see Killian. He looks worried. I try tho sit up but I'm in too much pain.

"Killian…?" I say weakly.

He turns, his eyes laced with tears. I gasp as Hyde appears behind him. He's backl.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Killian…?" I say weakly.

He turns, his eyes laced with tears. I gasp as Hyde appears behind him. He's back.

"Killian! Behind you!" I say with all my might.

He quickly turns around and sees Hyde.

"How are you still alive?! I killed you."

I get up, use magic to heal myself completely then glare at him. As I glare at him, my outfit changes into my usual. My red leather jacket with a layered top and jeans.

"Emma. You need to lay back down. Whale wants you to."

"Killian I could care less what Whale says right now. Why do you think Hyde's here? He wants Patience and I to be his family. I can take care of myself. Killian. Go get my parents."

Killian runs to get them. I see Hyde smirk. I give him a confident smile.

"You're weak, my dear. This won't be a fair fight."

"Since when are you fair? I'm in for the long run."

I shoot him with magic. He doesn't even flinch. I gasp. He then shoots magic at me, throwing me back. I refuse to give up. If giving up means he gets Patience, I surely will not give up.

"Emma, darling, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Why are you calling me darling like we're married or something?! I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh Emma. So full of confidence. How it will hurt to remove that heroes spark from your eyes."

He shoots me with magic. I feel the darkness enter my body. It then takes over. I shut my eyes and when they open, my once beautiful blue-green eyes are now grey and dull. My clothes all turn different shades of black. He smirks. Suddenly, I forget who I am and who I love. I look up to Hyde. I love him now.

"Hyde!" I say, smiling.

I run over to him and hug him. He hugs me back. Suddenly people burst through the door. I recognize them but I don't remember them.

"Emma? What did he do to you?!" The woman says.

"Do I know you?" I snarl at her.

"I'm your mother."

I laugh evilly. "You? My mother? Anyone who has you as mother would be lucky to be brainwashed!"

She looks hurt. I smirk.

"Emma! How dare you talk to your mother that way!"

"And who are you?"

"Your father."

"You? My father? Ha! Yeah right. If I was half the person you are I'd die before I could walk!"

"Emma what has he done to you?" The woman says.

"Oh my dearest Snow. You're daughter is now my wife. She has no memory of any of you and she never will again. Now go be a dear and fetch our children. Including Henry."

As Hyde talks to the two that are obviously married, the man with the hook walks over to me. He looks right into my eyes.

"What has he done to you, Swan…?"

I don't move. I recognize that caring voice. I recognize the love in it. I recognize everything about this man. I just don't know why.

"Swan, if you're in there, I know you won't stop fighting to get out. I will bring you back at any cost. I love you."

Just as he says that, Hyde uses magic to teleport us home. I stand there. I don't wanna move. The way he told me he loved me sounded familiar. I just don't know what to do. I look to Hyde.

"Oh my dear, you aren't thinking about that hook hand are you?"

"It's just. The way he spoke to me. The way he said he loved me. It sounded familiar. Like I knew him. I just… Don't remember him."

"Emma, honey. You've had a long day. There's know way you'd know him. He's a pirate. A bad guy. They all are. We are the good ones."

I nod even though a part of me thought he was lying. He kisses me. The kids was hard and cold. It didn't feel like love. I go into my room and shut the door. When I turn around, the man with the hook hand is there. I gasp.

"Emma, please. Don't be afraid, love. It's just me. I won't hurt you."

He walks over to me and looks into my eyes.

"How do I know that?"

"Swan, your eyes. They're grey. You're under a spell. Hyde must've gotten you while I went to fetch your parents. I won't let this spell stay on you."

He places his hand on my cheek, leans in, and kisses me. This felt like love. When Hyde kissed me, although I felt like I loved him.

Suddenly a burst of light shows up and his lips leave mine. He smiles as my eyes turn back to blue-green and my regular outfit turns back to normal. I land back on the ground on my hands and knees. Killian grabs my arm and helps me up. I look into his eyes and smile.

"Killian. You saved me. My parents!" I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my heart. I start to fall but before I do, Killian helps me up. There's now a streak of white in my hair.

"Emma, you're ice cold."

"W-w-what's going o-on..? I'm s-so cold…"

"Come on, love. We need to get to you home."

He throws a bean and takes me through a portal. When we get through, he immediately begins running to the castle while carrying me. When we arrive I can hardly keep my eyes open, I'm so cold. I feel Killian take his coat off and put it on me.

"Hook! What happened?!"

I recognize that caring voice. It's my mom. I missed her voice. I feel horrible. Suddenly I get colder and another streak of white appears in my blonde hair.

"I was able to save her and break the spell that she was under but when I did, she became ice cold. I don't know why. She needs help."

"She turned ice cold? That's the magic of the Snow Queen."

"But I thought we defeated her!"

"Apparently not. Come on, Hook. There's no time to loose."

Suddenly Killian starts running again. I shiver and get colder. Now my entire hair is white. Killian stops and I hear him knock. I open my eyes and look up at mom.

"Mom…?" I say weakly.

She looks down, and smiles. Even through her smile, I can still see the hurt hidden in her eyes. I try not to show how worried I am about her. She need to worry about herself right now. And now this has happened.

"It's ok, Emma. I'm here. I'm right here, sweetheart."

I smile. She holds my hand. Suddenly the door opens. It's Regina. She lets us in and Killian lays me on the couch that she has in her room. He kisses my forehead then runs out. My guess was that he was going to go and fetch dad.

"Snow what's happened?"

"Killian.. He went to recuse Emma, he managed to break the spell placed on her but when he did the Snow Queens magic must've hit her heart. Regina please you have to help her"

"I'll do my best. My guess is that Hyde enchanted his enchantment. He made it so that if it was broken, Emma would pay the price. The only way to thaw a frozen heart is true loves kiss."

"But Killian's kiss didn't work."

"Snow. Could it be possible that Hyde set the enchantment so that the person or people who she hurt the most in her dark state would also be savior in a matter of speaking."

"He could've. But who did she hurt the most."

"Well from what you've told me of what happened… It sounds like you and David."

It gets silent. It's true. I do feel most guilty towards them. Regina knows me well. I just lay there. I can't move or open my eyes. I just wait. They can save me or they can let me die. If they choose to let me live, I'll be surprised. Nobody should be spoken to the way I spoke to them. If they let me die, I won't be surprised. Now, I wait.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Well from what you've told me of what happened… It sounds like you and David."

It gets silent. It's true. I do feel most guilty towards them. Regina knows me well. I just lay there. I can't move or open my eyes. I just wait. They can save me or they can let me die. If they choose to let me live, I'll be surprised. Nobody should be spoken to the way I spoke to them. If they let me die, I won't be surprised. Now, I wait.

"But Regina… What if it doesn't work?"

"Snow, it will work. It's up to you. You can let her die, which will seriously hurt Everyone you know including me. Or, you can save your daughter."

"Regina! Do you really think I would let her die! I can't lose her! That's why I'm so worried. No matter what she did, it wasn't her. It was Hyde. I love Emma more than anything I'm just so scared that I'm gonna lose her that I'm not sure if I'm willing to take the chance."

"Snow, you need to have hope. It's like you always tell me. Now, your daughter is over there dying. She needs you. We can't wait for David. At this rate, she'll be gone any second now. Now please, go save one of the only people who gets me."

I hear mom's footsteps. I can't open my eyes or move. I'm freezing cold. I suddenly hear the door swing open and footsteps from two people come in.

"David!"

I hear more footsteps from both people who came in walk over. It must be a Dad and Killian.

I soon feel my parents gentle kiss on my forehead. I start to warm up. I can feel the ice melting. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I see smiles and relief on everyone's faces. I smiles and hug my mom and dad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it I swear." I say quickly.

"I know, sweetheart. It was Hyde. Not you." Dad replies.

"Besides, even if it did hurt, you're good no matter what. That's why you apologized. And we are proud of you for that." Mom says to me.

I smile and turn around and look at Regina. I give her a huge smile then mouth the words "Thank you" to her then turn back around.

"Thank you Killian." I say, smiling.

"Do you really think I would let my fiancé die before our wedding?"

"Honestly, the ice put me on pause."

We all laugh. Mom then helps me up and we all decide to create the perfect plan to get Hyde back. It's hard for me to concentrate. I'm too distracted by my guilt. I try to hide it but I'm apparently not doing it too well. Killian walks over and pulls me aside.

"What's wrong, love? You can tell me."

"Its nothing, Killian. Don't worry about it."

I try to walk away but he grabs my wrist, stopping me. I turn around and see a different kind of gleam in his eyes. Not the usual love gleam. This time the gleam is more hatred. His grip is starting to hurt.

"Ow. Killian what they heck? What is up with you?"

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll let you go."

"Killian this isn't you. You sound like Hyde now. Let go me! How did you get so strong."

I try to struggle but he won't let go. I try to pry him off but he won't let go. I continued trying to get him off. I finally try using magic but that doesn't even work.

"You're not Killian." I stare him in then eyes, trying to figure out how to escape. "What have you done to Killian?!"

"I am Killian, love. What's gotten into you?!"

"No! You're not! Not only is Killian not immune to my magic his grip isn't this strong! Now tell me where he is!"

"Swan, it's me."

He lets go of my wrist and places his hand on my cheek. I let my guard down and close my eyes. A tear rolls down my cheek. I shake my head slowly.

"No.. You're not Killian…" I say quietly.

I use my magic discreetly to bring me a sword. When I have the sword, I stab him. Even if it wasn't Killian, it still hurt to stab his look-alike. As he goes down, the magic disappears and Hyde appears. I watch as Hyde dies. I wipe the tears off my face then kneel down to see if he's dead. I feel his pulse.

"I did it.. I killed him… Hyde is gone.." I say weakly as I fall to the ground. "I can't believe that after all this time, all it took was courage and the strength to do what was right to finally do Hyde in."

I try to stand but I just fall back down. I don't understand what's happening. I then realize that when I killed him, all Hyde's power and strength entered me. Now the two energies are fighting inside of me. No matter which one wins, it'll destroy me. The only way I'll live, is if someone has something that can soak up the dark energy.

I see my mom, dad, Killian, and Regina run in. I look to them. Mom and dad run over to me and try to make sure I'm okay. A tear runs down my cheek. I don't know what to say.

"Swan, what happened? What did you do?"

"I.. I killed him… But now his… His power is inside… Of…." Before I finish my sentence I faint.

 **REGINA'S POV**

"When she killed Hyde, his power must've transferred into her. He had the darkest of magic. Even darker than the dark ones magic. Emma has the lightest of magic. Since Hyde's power is in her, their magic energies are fighting against each other. No matter which one wins, the magic battle inside her, will destroy her."

"Regina, there must be a way a save her! Please! I can't lose my daughter!"

"Snow, I'm sorry. If I absorb the negative energy in her I will surely be done for. If I die and this fails, Henry will lose both his moms."

Snow seems to understand. That's good. Now we just need someone who can't die from this. Someone immortal. Someone who has dark magic already. Someone like Rumplestiltskin.

"I know who must do this for Emma."

"Who?"

"Mr. Gold. Rumplestiltskin."

"The dark one! Of course! He's already as dark a can be this won't affect him at all!"

I smile and nod. We then all go to his shop. He stands there, looking scruffy as per usual.i look to Charming who's carrying Emma. I don't know why but I feel worried about her. Worried about the only one who understands me. My only true friend. Now I'm determined to get her back.

"AUUGH!" Emma cries out in pain.

We all look to her. I run over and lift her shirt to look at her stomach. Her pale skin is now black as night. I look up her shirt to see how far from her heart the darkness is. It's almost there. We have less than five minutes to save her. I put her shirt back down and look to Mr. Gold.

"Save her. Please. You need to take the darkness out of her."

"And why would I do that? Mrs. Swan had given me no reason to save her."

"Oh yes she has. She gave you one last tie to your son. Your grandson. And unless you're completely ready to give up that last tie I suggest you help her."

"What are you talking about?"

"As soon as tell Henry that you didn't save his mother, you'll be history. You can kiss your son goodbye forever because if you don't do this I'll make sure you don't go anywhere near him."

He glares at me and I glare back. It's clear that neither of us is giving up. I finally gave him my death glare. The glare I gave Snow right before I almost killed her.

"Fine." He says.

He walks off to Emma and sucks Hyde's energy out of her. When he finishes, I lift Emma's shirt up so we can see her stomach once again. I smile. The darkness is gone. Her pale skin has returned. I then hug Snow and she hugs me. I turn back around, fix Emma's shirt, then look to Gold.

"Thank you. You saved her life."

"All in a days work, Ms. Mills."

"Yes. I suppose it is." I reply before walking out.

When we reach Emma's house, I knock. Hook answers. As soon as he sees Emma, he invites us in. Charming lays her on the couch. I look kindly at the face of my only friend.

"With how close the darkness came to her heart, it could be weeks before she wakes." I say solemnly.

I look up and into Hook's pleading eyes. I don't know what to do.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I am trying my hardest but I have been quite busy, I'm so sorry for not posting! I'll try to get back to the daily schedule but in all honesty, I feel a tad overwhelmed right now. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 17

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Killian if I try to heal her, I could make it worse."

"I know, mate. It's just hard."

"I know but we have to be strong. For Emma."

"Aye, mate. She'd want that. I know her well. I love her."

"How about, you go set up that wedding and the day she wakes up, you can marry her."

He smiles. I know that's all he wants as of right now but he just is too piratey to admit it to anyone. Including himself.

"Alright, love. Just remember, if she wakes up, you call me right away."

"Don't worry, Killian. You have my word."

"What? No 'Captain Guyliner' or 'Hook Hand'?"

"No. I do believe that would just make me a jerk as of late. Emma is my only true friend. The only one who has nothing on me- well besides cursing her parents and causing her 28 years of their love- but other than that, she's the only one who truly gets me. If I want to keep her close, I need to get along with you."

"That's very noble of you, mate. I appreciate it."

I give him a small nod then he walks out. I look sympathetically at Emma. I sigh.

"Oh Emma.. I need you…" I whisper.

A tear rolls down my cheek. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have a friend to cry over. I wipe the tear and smile. I then think to myself "Oh Emma. Why can't you just wake up already." I then get up and begin walking towards the door. As I do, I'm stopped by a sudden sound.

"Regina…?" I hear.

I swivel around and see Emma. I can't help but to get a huge smile on my face. I then run over and hug her. She seems surprised but she still hugs back.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too. Were you worried?"

I let go and playfully punch her lightly in the arm.

"What? I can't worry about my only true friend?"

"No, you can worry. It's just… strange."

"Well, your parents are more worried."

"Uh huh. I'm sure they are."

 **EMMA'S POV**

I smirk as Regina stares at me, confused. I laugh. Little does she know that I could hear everyone and everything. She looks confused. I just laugh harder. I don't know how they managed it but somehow they managed to be less worried than Regina.

"Regina..." I say through my laughter. "I could hear everyone and everything through my 'slumber'" I manage to say.

Soon, I'm laughing so hard that tears spring to my eyes. Regina snickers then joins me. Soon we're laughing so hard we look like two fourteen year olds laughing about some boy they both like.

Mom walks in and Regina and I manage to calm down our laughter. Mom looks at me curiously and I snicker but bite my lip so I don't laugh.

"Emma, honey, are you ok?"

I nod, still biting my lip so I don't laugh. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard. I look to Regina who's calming herself down enough to speak. At that, I do the same. I then stand up and walk over to mom.

"We were just laughing because Regina finally cares more than you about someone."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Me" I reply simply.

I then walk out the door and walk down the hall. I wanted to see my babies. I walk into their room and say hello to them one by one. I then hear someone at the door and turn around quickly, still holding David in my arms.

"Killian! Hi! You scared me!"

"Well, I assure, love. I am nothing to be afraid of. I suspected that you would come see the children after you woke. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"A little shaken up but I'll be fine."

"Good. Then why don't get heading out."

"Oh and where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, love."

I smile, then nod. I set little David down and grab Killian's hand. He leads me out and sets me onto a horse. He then hops on and we begin riding. After a couple hours of striding straight forward, I decide to say something.

"Killian, where are we going?"

He stays silent.

Soon, the horse comes to a stop and he helps me off the horse. I stand behind him as a horse-drawn carriage rides up. A man by the name of Jafar steps out. He smirks when he sees me. I then realize that this is not a romantic ride. I notice Jafar's staff with a snake head at the top. It's eyes glow red and so do Killian's. Jafar is controlling Killian.

I gasp then try to run away but soon I'm teleported and trapped in a giant hour glass. The sand is filling quickly. Now I know how Jasmine must've felt. I bang on the glass over and over. It doesn't break. I finally give up and lean my back against the glass. I slide down onto my butt and bury my head in my knees. I begin to cry. This is going to be the end.

"No. it's not. I am the savior. The product of true love. If I give up, I give up on everyone and everything I care about. I give up on all the relationships I've built. I refuse to do that." I say to myself.

I stand up, take a deep breath then try using magic on the glass. When that doesn't work, I climb up into the top part where the sand is falling from. I smirk. You cant outsmart a savior.

"Oh my! Look who found a way to stay alive. Well. I am truly impressed."

"Oh well then I guess that makes it all worth it then, now doesn't it!"

The glass disappears and I fall to the hard ground.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Soon, you won't even remember that you're anything more than an orphan."

"WHAT?!"

He using his staff to cast a spell on me. Before I know it, I'm shrinking. I don't remember anything.

"What? Where am I?"

"Hey there, Emma. Guess what."

"What?"

"I just adopted you?"

"Me? Why? I'm five. Don't you wanna adopt one of the younger ones?"

"Nope. Just you. Come on. Let's head home."

I grab his hand and he leads me into a small town. I see many people staring at me. They look shocked. I don't know why.

"EMMA?! EMMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear a woman call. She sounds worried.

"Why is someone calling my name? They sound worried!"

I look up to the man's face. He looks angry and worried. I look to where the voice is calling from. I then slip my hand out of the man's and run towards it. I see a woman and a man, the woman ha pale white skin and hair black as the night. The man has golden hair and a scar on his chin. I stand there staring at them. They don't notice me at first, but they soon do.

The woman walks over to me.

"Hey there, sweetheart! Are you lost?" She asks me kindly.

I shake my head. "I heard someone yelling my name."

She glances back at the man then looks to me. "What is your name, honey?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

The woman stumbles backwards and I stare at her confused.

"Sweetie, do you know who you're with?"

"I don't know his name but he has a snake staff."

"Sweetie, you need to come with me. That man is dangerous an you shouldn't trust him. It's not safe for you or for anyone else, ok?"

I nod and take her hand. She leads me to an apartment building. We go into it and she unlocks her door. Soon, she leads me in and I see a boy that's as tall as the woman standing next to him. I giggle.

"Hey Snow. Who's this?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, Snow. Who is this" the woman asks suspiciously looking at me.

I back up and hide behind the woman who they called Snow. She looks at me, kindly then at the woman and boy.

"This is Emma." Snow says awkwardly.

The man gives them a nervous smile. The boy walks over, kneels down and looks me in the eyes. He seems upset so I give him a big hug. I see the woman who's name I still don't know. She looks worried. I let go of the boy and go over to the woman.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Emma…" she begins, kneeling down. "I'm ok, sweetheart. Just worried about my friend."

"Why are you worried about your friend?"

"Because, someone did something mean to her and now I'm afraid that even though she's here, she's still not here."

I look at the woman, confused. She takes a deep breath then puts her hands on me. She looks me in the eyes and asks me to trust her.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Regina! What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to help her!"

"Regina, we don't know the repercussions. Remember what happened when Killian saved her from being Dark Emma?"

"Yes, but this is different! This is Jafar! Not Hyde!"

"Regina. I got an idea. Hyde brought Jafar here. Even so, they still forget one thing, we never give up. Now, last time Hyde used Killian to try to kill Emma because he knew that Killian would come. Jafar is using you and Henry. He knew we'd be looking for her. This time, Killian is exactly who we need."

Snow walks over and picks me up. She carries me to another castle and knocks on one of the doors that leads into a bedroom.

"Killian? Please open the door! It's an emergency!" Snow calls.

The door swings open and a man with a hook for a hand answers. He's dressed in all leather.

I feel my cheeks turn red.

"Why is there a blushing child with you?" The man asks.

I gasp and cover my cheeks. Snow looks to me and giggles. She then turns her attention black to the man.

"Hook, this is Emma."

"What?! This is some sort of joke right?!"

"I'm afraid not. We need you to take care of her for a little while, ok?"

"I don't know if I can…"

"Hook you must. Emma, sweetie. This man will take care of you for a little while ok?"

I nod.

"His name is Killian. Can you say that?"

"K- K- Kill…. Killi… Killian!"

"Good job! I'll be back in a little while alright?"

"Ok… bye bye…"

Snow sets me down and puts my hand in the one hand that Killian has. She then nods to Killian and walks away. I look up to him as he shuts the door. He smiles at me.

"Ok, Emma, sweetie." He begins. I can tell he's trying not to act like he usually does.

"It's ok, Killian. I know you're a pirate. You can act like one. I don't mind."

"Oh thank god. So, whatcha wanna do, mate?"

"Can we play hide n seek?"

"I don't know, Swan. How about we nap for a bit, love."

"Ok. I am tired…."

He picks me up and lays me on his bed. He then crawls in and lays next to me.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Of course, love. Once Upon A Time in a land not to different than this one there lived a young girl. She went by the name Emma Swan. Emma was a beautiful, smart, determined, orphaned, and heartbroken girl when the young man first met her. As a baby, Emma's parents had the put her into a magical wardrobe to help her escape a curse. Twenty-eight years later, her son, Henry, came and brought her to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. After several years, she met the young man. When she met him, she was still having trouble believing that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. As time progressed, the young man managed to help Emma believe in not only her parents, but in herself. After MANY battles were fought and won, a man from a whole new world came and turned the beautiful Emma Swan into a small child once again. The young man was then faced with the challenge of bringing her back to her older self. This was his hardest battle yet. The End."

He looks over at me and I'm half asleep. I giggle.

"Shh…. Go to sleep, Emma. I love you." He whispers before kissing my forehead.

As he does I fall asleep. While asleep, I feel magic around me. When I wake up, my head is throbbing. I sit up.

"Ugh my head… wait… why am I in Killian's room?! I need to be fighting Jafar!"

I jump up and run out. I look both left and right for everyone but no one seems to be here. I stop and listen. Maybe I'll be able to hear them.

"Killian, I'm sorry but if your kiss didn't work, then I don't think we can get hr back to normal. She may be a child forever." I hear mom say.

I begin walking slowly and quietly towards her voice.

"Snow, you can't be serious."

"David, we have tried! She's still a child! As much as I love her as her older self, I think we need to leave this be. If we try too hard we could end up hurting her and I don't think we would be very good parents if we actually let that happen!"

"With all do respect, I know Emma and she would want us to keep trying, mate."

"For once I agree with the pirate."

I'm now right outside my room. They must be in there. Suddenly my hand begins to shake and my head hurts.

"This again…. What the heck?!"

"Emma."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Aladdin. I'm also a savior."

"What? There's more than one."

"Yes, Emma. But. All saviors live to save until one day, someone takes them down. Hyde almost took you down but are you ready for what's coming?"

"I've fought so many villains. I'm not scared of another."

"Oh but you should be."

"What?"

My hand stops shaking and my head stops hurting. I'm still outside the door. No time as passed. They're still talking about me. I take a deep breath, stand up straight, then walk in.

"Hey, what's going on? There a new villain besides Jafar?" I say, giggling.

"Emma! You're- YOU!" Mom says.

"Mom, are you ok?" I laugh.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

I look at everyone's faces. They all look confused. I'm holding back laughter. Little do they know that I actually do remember. It came back after the vision. I bite my lip because the laughter is coming.

"Emma, sweetie, Jafar turned you into a five year old child."

I finally can't hold it back any longer and I break out in laughter. They all stare at me sigh confused looks. I just keep laughing.

"Swan? Are you ok, love?" Killian asks.

I take a deep breath and stop laughing.

"Yeah, it's just, I remember everything I was just trying to trick you."

They all stare at me, confused. I smile sheepishly at all of them. Killian walks over and starts to killing me. I burst into laughter, telling him to stop. He continues and I fall back onto the couch where everyone joins in. It's tickle torture. They're getting me back by tickling me. They know I hate it, yet they still do it.

I can't stop laughing as they don't stop tickling. Before I know it I'm on the floor, rolling a they still tickle me. I finally am able to crawl away and my face is red from laughing so hard. They're all laughing now too. I stop crawling, turn, and sit with my back leaning against the wall.

"That was not funny," I say, their faces now red too.

"Come on, love, it was VERY funny." Killian replies, still laughing.

"I don't think it was."

Killian walks over and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and I snuggle in. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep once again.

 **TEN HOURS LATER**

My opens burst open and I sit up quickly. I'm not in my room anymore. I'm not even in the castle. I don't know where I am but I'm definitely in the Enchanted Forest still. I try to stand up but I can't feel my legs. I look down. They're still there. That's a good thing.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I could use some help!" I call out, nervously.

I sigh when no one responds. I use my magic to heal my legs. I stand up and look around. I recognize this area from dad's stories. I'm stuck in the forest with no way out. I begin to panic. I could probably use my magic to escape but I don't know where to go nor if I can go that far.

I find a nearby log and sit down on it, pondering what to do and who brought me here. The only person I can think of is Jafar. But why would he risk waking me?

"Unless he didn't risk anything." I say aloud to myself.

I quickly realize that the drink I had drank while with Killian as a child tasted weird. Could it be that he drugged it? I woke up because I was back to normal but then fell apbavk asleep when I wasn't active.

But what about my parents? What about Regina and Hook? And the dwarves as well as Henry? Wouldn't someone have seen me being brought here. Unless Jafar used his magic to teleport me here then teleport himself out of the castle without anyone knowing. That would make sense. It'd keep him safe from everyone and he'd be getting rid of me.

I try to transport myself out of the forest but I can't. My magic is too weak. I sigh in frustration, worried about everyone and what Jafar might do. That's when I realize I can use the little magic I have left to see either my friends and family or find out what Jafar is up to.

"It might be my last chance to see my family. But Jafar has power and he might accidentally slip the secret to getting out. Choices suck."

Suddenly, Jafar appears, choosing for me. He peers over at my hand mirror. I stare look to it as well. It only takes me a second before I realize what he's going to do. Even then, it's too late. He has the mirror and is chanting the spell. I'm transported into the mirror world. Even though I'm powerless here, I know I'll be fine. I have to be. If I'm not, Killian will have to take care if our children. If I'm not fine, I'll never marry Killian or see my family. That's my reason to be fine.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:** I'm trying my hardest to post this daily but I write 5 pages on Word for this to be at least semi-long. If you have any ideas that you would like me to add in, just comment them! I'll try my hardest! Also, I know this dances around a lot but it's meant to be like the show in which they dance around too. That's all! Enjoy!

Chapter 19

I go up to a mirror and touch it with my hand. An image appears. It's in my house in Storybrooke. They must've all gone back. I had been planning on going back anyway. As much as I love the thought of my children growing up there, I'd rather them grow up in the place I know more about. I stare at the mirror for a while before I see Killian. I smile and sigh in relief. Jafar hasn't done anything to him yet. I watch as Killian picks up a note that's supposively from me. It reads "Killian, went to Boston on a lead on how to defeat Jafar. I'll call you later. Love, Em." I stare at it. It's so very convincing.

"If I scream loud enough maybe he'll hear me." I say to myself.

I begin screaming and hitting the mirror. As I do, I'm worried he can't hear me. I keep screaming and hitting.

Killian looks to the mirror with a perplexed look on his face. He walks over to it and stares at it. His face looks confused, worried, scared, and a bit overwhelmed.

"Swan?" He asks cautiously.

I bang harder and harder as he realizes it's me. I'm crying now. I have little hope right now. I have no food, no water, and no magic. I'm going to die here. This is how the savior will end.

"Killian! Please! Help me!"

I watch as Killian backs away from the mirror and runs. I feel my own tears sting my eyes. I run to a mirror that watches the street. I touch it and watch Killian run down the street. He runs into Granny's and I run to the mirror that is in Granny's.

I watch as Killian pulls mom, dad, Regina, and Henry to the side where the mirror is. Now I'm intrigued to what Killian will tell them and what he knows.

"What do you see in this mirror?" he begins.

"Ourselves. Killian, I know that Emma's out of town but there's no need to go crazy," mom says, which makes me laugh considering it came from her mouth.

"I know how this may seem, mates, but someone is trapped in the mirror. I think it's Emma."

"Well, we all know that it's possible to be trapped. I trapped Sydney, " Regina says, looking to the mirror. "But with every mirror, is a master. All we must do, is lead whoever is in there to my vault mirror and I'll be able to find out who they are."

"Mom! That's genius!"

"Thanks, Henry."

I panic and look for the mirror that's usually in Regina's vault. I don't see it among these mirrors. I turn around and see big stone ruins. I run to them, climbing as fast as I can to the top. As I climb, all I can see is my parents faces. All I can feel is how they must feel. As I can think is that they're alone out there with Jafar.

Once I'm at the top, I see Regina's mirror. I smile. Before I go to it I notice a cracked mirror. I recognize it. It's the one that leads to my room. The pieces lay in a small bowl on a pedestal. I walk over to it. It doesn't take me long to realize that the mirror from my room is the portal out of here.

"It's just like a big shiny puzzle. You can do this. Just think of everyone you love. Think of Killian. Think of Henry. He already lost his father. He shouldn't lose one of his moms too."

I pick up my first piece. It's a corner piece. I look at the mirror. I place it in a corner. When I do, a small light binds it to the mirror. I smile. One piece down. I begin doing the puzzle. I'm halfway done when I hear Regina's voice. I look to her mirror and see her. I smile and walk over to it.

"Regina! Regina can you hear me?!" I call out.

"Emma? Killian, you didn't tell me it was Emma!" Regina replies, looking to Killian.

"Ok, it was a long shot that she was even in there. Plus it could've been Jafar, mate."

"Please don't fight! I need help!" I say.

"Emma, I know you. Had you been able to, you would've gotten yourself out of there using magic. What's happened?" Regina asks me.

"I don't know. I'm stuck in here. I have no magic and I just don't know."

"We'll get you out of there. I promise."

I nod but before Regina can say anything else, Jafar walks in. As he does, I can no longer see anyone or hear anyone.

"I guess that's all. But if Jafar hurts them I'll kill him!"

I run to the puzzle and continue it, piece by piece getting closer to the end. After about ten minutes, I finally am putting in the last piece. When I do, a burst of light appears and a portal opens. I smile. As I'm about to walk through, someone grabs my arm. I turn my head and see her. I don't know how but she's here.

"Get off me!"

"Oh Emma, honey. I'm only here to be sure your parents get exactly what they deserve."

"You're evil. You want touch them! Do you hear me! I don't know how you're here or why but you need to stay out of my life and leave my family alone!"

"I'm here because Regina used Hyde's potion to separate me from her! When she tried to kill me, she didn't! I'm alive and well! I'm also ready to give your parents what they deserve."

"You're the evil queen. You will stay here. Now release me!"

I hit her arm off and hop through the portal. I appear in my room. I turn to my mirror, grab my hairbrush, and just as I smash it, am knocked over by a burst of darkness. I look around but o can't see anything. I stand up and feel around. I find my phone and pick it up, unable to see the screen, I press a random number. I hear it ring and ring.

 **"Hello?"**

"K- Killian?"

 **"Emma! Are you ok?! Your parents, Regina, Henry, and I saw a burst of darkness at your house! We're on our way!"**

"Killian…. Hurry…"

He hangs up the phones and I begin to cry. I know what's happened. I don't want to believe it.

I hear people burst in downstairs but I don't want to risk falling. Not when everything's dark.

I listen as the putter patter of feet enter my doorway. I'm kneeling on the ground, my head in my hands, crying.

"Emma! What's wrong! What happened!" I hear Regina ask.

"I can't… I just can't…"

"Swan?" I hear Killian. Worry is evident in his voice.

I lift my head up and look in the direction where the voices are coming from.

"I can't see…" I say to them, my voice breaking from crying.

"Em… who did this to you?" Regina asks me.

"Your other half…"

"The Evil Queen?" My mom asks. She sounds like she doesn't believe me.

I nod. I put my head back into my hands. I can't help but to cry. How will I save anyone if I'm blinded?

"Mom…?" I hear Henry ask.

I can hear how worried he is in his voice. I don't answer him. I lift my head up and reach for someone to help me. I feel my dad's strong grip on my arm. He helps me up and I hug him and cry. I can't be the savior if I can't see. If I'm not the savior then who am I besides the girl who's parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?

"Emma, don't worry, honey. You'll be fine. I'll be sure of that," dad says to me.

"David. Let me see her. Maybe I can fix it," Regina says.

I feel my dad release me and set my hand in Regina's so I'd know where she is. I feel her hand hover over my eyes. Just as she starts to move it, I feel magic bring me somewhere else. I panic. I can't see. This isn't good.

"Miss me?" I hear her say.

"Regina?"

"Guess again."

"No! Not you again! You've done enough for one day! Leave me alone!" I scream.

"You want your sight back? I'd hate for you to wander like a poor lost puppy."

"I'll find a way to get it back without your help!"

Suddenly, the darkness begins to disappear and the world fades in. I look around. I'm in the forest. I look to the Evil Queen.

"Why would you take my vision just to restore it?"

"So you're parents would think you had no chance against me."

She suddenly throws her magic at me and I fall to the ground, now feeling weak. She walks over and puts chains on me. I'm now her prisoner. She grabs a chain and teleports us to her lair. I glare at her as she sets me in a chair.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting revenge. Don't worry, sweetie. You'll soon be joined by dear ol dad!"

"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!" I scream.

I struggle, trying to escape. The chains are too tight. I feel my tears in my eyes. I try using my magic but fail. I look to the Evil Queen with tears and anger in my eyes.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. You won't even know what happened."

As she walks towards me with a needle, it pushes me over the edge. All the memories of me with my mom, dad, and Henry play in my mind. At that, Im able to break free and run. I run as fast as I can, trying not to look back. If I look back there's a chance that I could get blinded again.

After running for a while, I turn around and don't see her. I stand there, trying to catch my breath. I'm not sure where I am or who might be near but I am quick to begin running again.

I finally reach the town and I continue running. I catch everyone's attention as I have cuts, bruises, and I'm mess running through town. I'm the savior and I look like this. I don't care.

I'm quick to find mom's apartment building and run up the stairs. Maybe I've beaten the queen. I burst through the door and look around. I see mom and Killian on the floor but dad is no where to be seen.

"I'm too late…" I say to myself.

I run to my mom and try to wake her. When she doesn't, I stumble backwards and fall. I crawl over to Killian and the same thing happens. I stand up and run upstairs and see dad and Henry. Henry is laying on the bed and dad is on the floor. I try to wake both of them but neither wake.

"No… she put them all under a sleep curse!"

I grab a pillow and put it under dad's head. I do the same to everyone. I walk over to Killian. I'm worried this may not work but it's worth a shot. I lean down and kiss him. There's a burst of air and light before Killian wakes. I smile, tears Of joy in my eyes.

"Killian…"

"Swan. Go wake your boy. I'll be fine, love. I love you."

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** Please don't mind if I use language (not too bad of language) to make the characters sound more like they do in the show. With that said, please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 20

I nod, smiling at him.

"Killian…"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you too."

He smiles and I run upstairs. Waking people one by one isn't my cup of tea but it'll have to do. I kiss Henry on the forehead and a burst of light and air appears before he wakes. When he wakes, I pull him close to me, hugging him tight.

"Mom, you're going to suffocate me!" he laughs.

"Sorry," I say, letting go. "I was just worried."

"You were worried about us?! We were worried about you! My blind mother suddenly just disappears in a cloud of darkness?! What happened?"

"Well for one, I can see."

"That's great, mom!"

"Yeah. It was the queen. She used her magic to teleport me somewhere, I'm not sure where. She restored my vision saying she wanted it to look like I had a fair chance. Before I knew what she was talking about, there were chains around my wrists. She dragged me to some cave in the woods and stuck me on a chair. She kept saying how she wanted to get her revenge and how I'd be joined by my dad soon…"

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"As a I, love. I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be your protector yet I didn't protect you," Killian says behind me.

"It's fine, Killian. I'm fine, see."

"Mom, your cut, bruised, and look like you were buried alive," Henry says to me.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Also, don't say stuff like 'buried alive' you'll give her ideas."

He nods and I go to the bathroom upstairs. I shut the door behind me and take a deep breath. I wipe the tears I've been holding back out of my eyes. And slip my jeans down. On my thighs there's a huge and deep cut from the chains. There's also one on my ankle. I grab a towel, wet it, and begin wiping them down. I feel faint. I know that I've lost too much blood. I wipe off all the dirt, brush my hair out using the spare brush I keep here, then I slip my jeans on. I quietly slip out of the bathroom. I quickly open the wardrobe and grab out my black skirt with my plaid ruffled top. I slip back into the bathroom and change. This way, I won't get any more blood on my jeans. I slip back out of the bathroom and I'm on the top step when my legs give out and I fall down the stairs. As I fall, I hit my head and pass out.

 **DAVID'S POV**

"Emma!" I say.

I run to my daughter who lay on the floor unconscious. Snow is quick to pull her skirt so no one sees her daughter's undergarments. I look to her legs and see two deep and large cuts. One on her thigh and one on her ankle. I look at them closer and notice that there's hints of rust around them.

"The queen had her chained."

"How do you know?"

"There's rust by her cuts. These cuts are from the chains. If we don't get her to the hospital soon, she could die from both infection and lack of blood."

Snow stares at me with eyes. I can see how worried she is. I quickly pull out my phone and call an ambulance. Once I've finished the call, I lift my daughter off the ground and begin walking out the door. I turn to Snow quickly.

"Snow, stay here with Henry for now. If she doesn't make it… I don't want him near,"I whisper. I feel he tears in my eyes and I see the tears in Snow's. I kiss her head and run down the stairs and out of the building. The ambulance is here momentarily. They get her in the van and on her way immediately. I hop into my truck and follow behind.

When we get there, I follow the nurses in the hospital. There talking about a surgery and stitches. Once they've reached the room, I'm stopped. I'm no allowed in during surgery or stitches. I pull my phone out while waiting and call Hook.

 **"Bloody hell, mate. Can you not call me while I'm baking a cake."**

"Why are you baking a cake?"

 **"That's my business, mate. Now what do you want?"**

"Hook. There's something I have to tell you and I need you to stay calm."

 **"You sound serious. What is it, mate?"**

"Emma's in the hospital. She fainted and fell down the stairs. She has two big cuts from being held by the Queen. They're from chains. There's rust around the cut that infected it. Hook, she may not live through this."

He's silent. I tell him that I'm sorry before hanging up the phone. I look to the room where they took my daughter. I sigh and turn away. All I can do now is wait and hope. I stare out a window at the mess of a city we call Storybrooke. I don't know when things got this messy but they are starting to get too messy. If the savior dies because of the queen, this town is going to go crazy. Worst of all, I'd lose my daughter. I've only had about four or five years with her.

A man comes out of the room and over to me. I look to him. It only takes me a second to see the solemn look on his face. He shakes his head and tears spring to my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I push past him and run in to where my daughter lay, not breathing. I put my head down on her and cry. As I do, I hear footsteps. I turn around and see Hook, Snow, Regina, and Henry. All four understand and already know. They're all crying. I just lay my head back down and cry.

"Who knew this would be how it ended… who knew that this story had no happy ending…?" I hear Snow say behind me, barely able to speak.

I lift my head up and look to Hook. He walks over to Emma and I and looks at her once smiling face. I remember the moment I set her in that wardrobe. I had whispered "Find us." Had I known her finding us would lead to her death five years later, I wouldn't have told her to. I wouldn't have put her in the wardrobe.

Hook, with tears in his eyes, leans down and kisses her, his tears hitting her pale skin. I look to where the tears lay and see the skin start to glow. I look to everyone and they all run over, staring. Everyone's faces are stained with tears but no one makes a sound as the light glows brighter. It goes down the course of her body and heals all her cuts and bruises. It then goes back to her face and right in the middle of her forehead. It disappears and Emma's eyes slowly flutter open and she breathes another breath. Everyone is now crying tears of joy, relief, and most of all, comfort.

"W- what happened…?" she asks.

I watch as Hook helps my baby girl sit up.

 **EMMA'S POV**

"What's going on? Why is everyone crying?" I ask them.

Everyone stares at me. I look from dad, to mom, to Regina, to Henry, to Killian. No one tells me.

"Killian…?" I say to him. My voice is small and breaking like it was supposed to be gone. Like I wasn't supposed to use it again. "Did I…" I begin. I can't say the word.

"For like… five minutes…" dad says honestly.

I cover my mouth with my hands then hug my knees. Killian lifts me up and carries me home. He's only doing it so I don't have to walk. When we get home, he sets me on the couch. Everyone else followed.

"Alright, love. Now you stay here and don't do anything."

I grunt and he walks away. My parents, Henry, and Regina say goodbye to me then leave. After about an hour of constantly being babied by Killian, I ask him for a cup of tea. When he leaves the room to make it, I sneak out.

I run through the down, being sure to use back alleys and roads so no one who knows I died for five minutes sees me. I run the the lake where I had killed myself to save Killian. I sit down on the grass and stare at the beautiful night sky.

"Emma?" I hear.

I gasp. I recognize that voice. I turn and see mom walking towards me. I pull my legs into Indian style and look up at her.

"You found me."

"Killian called and said you were missing. Why did you run away?"

"Because you're all babying me. I'm fine. I'm alive. I know that you're just trying to keep me from dying in a permanent manner but I'm the savior. I think if I was going to die, I would have already. I just want everyone to stop acting like I'm going to die if I just lift a finger."

"Emma…" mom begins. She walks over and sits next to me. "We know we are being a little overprotective but we can't lose you. When we thought you were dead… we were almost ready to go head hunting."

"Go head hunting? You were going to kill the queen?"

"Yep. At least I was. All I could think was how it was my fault. I'm your mother and I couldn't even protect you from her."

"Mom. It's not your fault. I should've told you about the cuts the minute I got back.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I was scared that if told you and if they got worse to the point where I actually did die.. I was scared that I'd hurt you…" my voice is now cracking as tears run down my cheeks. "In Neverland when dad had Dreamshade… he got weaker and weaker yet no one noticed… I thought I could do that too. I wasn't ready to lose you. I was also scared that if you knew who really did it… you'd hare them… and I just could not bear that."

"Who really did it?"

"It was Killian… but he has no idea! I wiped his memory... We were talking one night and Jafar came in and Killian snapped. He went after him with a knife but I stood in front of him. He tried again and I did it again. If he had stabbed him, he would be dead right now. A few hours after that, Jafar trapped me in the mirror. You know that story but I was only in there for about an hour before I escaped. I chipped the rust off the chains and put it around the cuts to make it look like it was the chains. Had I known it'd get infected I wouldn't have done it."

"Emma, we aren't mad at him. He was going after Jafar, you just didn't want him to hurt Killian. It's true love. If anyone understands that, it's us. I once almost lost your father fighting a witch who could turn people to stone. She turned him to stone because I was being paranoid about the queen. In the end, I defeated her but she still almost broke us. Sometimes it's better to protect the ones you care about rather than hurt them."

"Thanks mom. But you still need to stop babying me."

"I know."

We both laugh a bit before I stand up and walk away. I need to talk to Killian. As I'm walking away I hear my mom scream. I turn around quickly to see Jafar and the Evil Queen together holding her. I begin running towards them but as I do, they shoot their magic at the same time. It throws me back and I hit a tree. I try to get up but this time, I'm too weak. Their combined magic is too strong for even mine.

I'm weak. I know that now but I wish it weren't true. I look to mom's pleading eyes and I don't know what to do. I just stare until I can't anymore.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A vision flashes in my mind then begins.

 _"Merlin please! You have to let her go!"_

 _"I can't, Emma! Arthur has control! Get Excalibur and everyone you love shall live!"_

 _"Merlin… if you can't fight the darkness… how can I..?"_

 _He looks to me. My eyes are flooded with tears. At that, his shaking hand lowers itself and my mother can breathe once again. I look to my family who are all tied to the trees. I have so much power yet I'm so weak._

 _I look to Arthur. I shoot him back with magic and grab the sword as he drops it. I run t him and strike his cheek. It begins to breathe and I laugh a bit. He grabs the sword, swings if and stokes Killian, hitting his neck._

 _"KILLIAN!" I scream._

 _"It's ok, Swan. I'm fine, love."_

 _With that, I take a deep breath and go after Arthur but as I do, he disappears with the sword and the wicked witch. My family is released from the trees and I run to my mom to be sure she is ok._

 _"Emma. We need to get the dark ones magic out of you and fast!" Mom says. This time, she's determined._

The vision stops and I remember how weak I had been. That wasn't going to happen now. I scramble to my feet and glare at them. I'm quick to shoot my magic at them. I then summon the only sword in the land that can kill the Castle Evil Queen. I run at her, hitting her check then stabbing her arm. She releases my mom's right arm. I look to Jafar who is holding the left with a glare bigger than his army. I swing my sword but just as it's about to hit him, the Evil Queen teleports them away, leaving my mom here with me safe and sound. I run to my mom and hug her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Thank you!"

"You're my mom. I wouldn't let them take you."

As we both ponder what happened, we hear a loud boom. I let go of my mom and help her up. With that, I run to where it came from. I see a door. A portal. I recognize it. It's from Arendelle. The door opens and Ana and Elsa come running through. I look to Elsa and a smile spreads across my face. I run to her and hug her.

"Elsa! It's been way too long!"

"Yes, it has! I only wish this was Under better circumstances."

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's the Snow Queen. She's back."

"What?! How?! And if she really is then why is this a bad thing she sacrificed herself."

"She's come back but she doesn't have any recollection of anything that happened after I came to town. She went through a portal to her. Ana and I weren't sure what to do so we came here."

"So she's back to being evil."

"Unfortunately, so."

I tell my mom to help them then run to the town line. The ice wall is back. I go to it and look around. I see the snow queen in a small inlet in the wall. It's like a tiny cave. I look to her. As much as I wish I could run to her and thank her but I know that if I do I'll end up a popsicle. She looks up at me and smirks.

"Oh Emma. You've grown so much."

"Yeah well, you haven't. You almost killed me."

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah, a crazy one."

I walk towards her and into the cave. Once I'm in, the queen runs out. I turn quickly and see her use her powers in the wall. Once she does, the ice falls and I'm caved in. I now regret only wearing a tank top, jeans, and my brown leather jacket. I begin to shiver. I look around for a way out but there is none. I look around then see that my phone has fallen down between the ice. I can't seem to reach it as of right now. I grab my walkie talkie and quickly begin talking into it. I have to think about what to say at first.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?"

"Emma? What is it?

"It's the Snow Queen… she back."

"Emma are you ok? You sound like you're shivering"

"I'm trapped in another ice cave…"

"What?! Where?! Are you ok?!"

"I need… help…"

I can hardly say the words because I'm too cold. I hear something behind me and I turn around. I see Elsa. She's here too. Again. I look to her.

"Emma… No… why are you here? You're gonna freeze!"

"I.. I got stuck… why are.. why are you here?"

"I came to find you and I saw the Snow Queen walking towards here. I snuck around her and I was hidden behind some ice before this."

"Well… I.. I guess we are back… to being stuck together again…"

"Emma. You're not dressed properly! You're going to freeze to death!"

I just look at. I'm shivering but I try to ignore it. I don't want to anything because if I do, I may freeze quicker. I look away from her. All the memories from when the Snow Queen was here replay.

 _I pace back in forth in the station. The Snow Queen is cuffed and sitting with a glass of water in front of her. I'm not only creeped out by this woman, I'm angered._

 _"It's understandable you feel upset," she says to me._

 _"Now you think you know how I feel?"_

 _"I know you better than you know yourself, Emma."_

 _I raise my voice a bit. "Yeah because you took, what, a year from my life?!"_

 _"When you lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time. You were so angry with them for giving you up."_

 _"They had a good reason for that. I know that now," I reply, my voice now almost whispering._

 _"That doesn't change the fact that you felt unwanted for twenty-eight years."_

 _"They didn't have a choice."_

 _My voice is low but the anger is evident._

 _"There is always a choice, Emma. They could've kept you!" her voice now with a bit of anger in it too. "They could've figured out something else! They could've tried."_

 _I can tell that the anger in her voice isn't at me. It's at mom and dad._

 _"They did what they could to save an entire kingdom."_

 _"You were there only child and they used you to break a curse. They're still using your powers!"_

 _"That's not true."_

 _"Isn't it? How many times have you saved them?! How often have you felt more like a savior than their daughter?! And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident and you and your powers go from being their salvation to their worst nightmare!"_

 _"You don't know them or me."_

 _"I don't have to know you, Emma. I've been you. Different. Misunderstood. Alone. And now, they've chosen to have a new child. And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars EVERYDAY that he was born normal."_

 _"They love me," I say. My voice is now low but dark. My anger is very evident. I make sure of that._

 _I don't notice the water that starts to boil in her glass._

 _"You can't love somebody you don't understand," she replies calmly. "And do you know what happens when people don't understand something?! They learn to fear it!" I'm now at the side of the table facing the wall that leads to the outside. "And then they look at it at like a monster!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" I scream, banging my hands on the table._

 _As I do, the water glass explodes and the water hits the wall, causing the wall to break. There is now a large hole in the wall._

 _I look down at my hands and I see my magic going crazy._

 _"What did you do to me?!"_

 _I'm now not angry, but scared. Scared of myself._

 _"Ah. All I did is show you who you really are."_

 _"Well make it stop."_

 _"I can't. It's you, Emma. And it's beautiful."_

The memory stops. That was when my magic spiraled out of control. I was so scared. I hurt Henry because I was scared.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"It's… nothing…"

"No, you have that look on your face."

"I was just thinking about when the Snow Queen…. Had… had made me and…. My powers spiral…. Out of control…."

"Emma. You're freezing!"

I get down onto the floor and lay down. Elsa runs over and makes me sit up. The worry in her eyes and on her face is evident.

Elsa grabs the walkie talkie and presses the button.

"David? Are you there?"

 **"Elsa?! Is Emma ok?!"**

"No! David. Get the Snow Queen to get rid of the wall. Emma is going to freeze to death!"

He's silent. It's happening again. But this time, it isn't my fault.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I look to Elsa. She has guilt on her face. I look to her, barely able to keep my eyes open. Last time it was my fault because I hadn't warned Killian or David about Elsa. This time I thought if I could just have the Snow Queen look at me, in my eyes, that everything would be back to normal. Whatever memory potion she drank is stronger than I am that's for sure.

"Emma! Please! You can't sleep! Your family needs you. I need you. You're like my sister. Even if the Snow Queen wants that, I don't care. Ana can't always understand me. Not like the way you do."

"Elsa… I'm sorry but… I can't… warm myself…"

With those words, I pass out.

 **ELSA'S P.O.V**

I stare at my freezing friend, trying to think of ways to save her. I can't think of any ways to save her. I can not think of one way and that is only if the Snow Queen stops this again. I look around then notice the device that Emma had used to talk to her father last time. I grab it and press the button.

"David? Are you there?!" I say into it, panic and worry evident in my voice.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Where's Emma?"

"We're trapped in an ice cave again but this time it's the Snow Queen's magic! Emma's going to die! I don't think there's much time to save her… David please help! I'm actually terrified!"

"Where is the Snow Queen now?"

"Um, I'm not sure. She trapped us and that's all I know."

"Elsa, please try to keep her alive. We lost her once, we can't lose her again. If she dies, we can't save her again."

"Ok. I promise I'll do my best."

I look around to see what I can find. I see a tree branch. It must've fallen off when the wall went up again. I run over and grab it. Maybe this'll help a little. I lay it over Emma just as she wakes. I smile as I realize that she might survive.

"Elsa y…ou have to get out of he….re."

"No! I won't leave you, Emma!"

"I'm to die any….way. What does it matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell any….one this but Ja…far is planning to assas….inate me… I didn't tell any…one because I can't be on house…. Arrest while they all…. Are saving people…"

"Oh, Emma."

I hear the ice wall begin to melt away. I look over and see it's the Snow Queen.

"Why are you saving us? You trapped us!"

"I didn't remember, now I do. Are you two ok?!"

"Ingrid." I say, a smile now on my face. It fades quickly as I remember Emma. "Ingrid, no! We aren't! At least Emma isn't. She's going to die if we don't warm her up soon! Go get David and Killian! Please!"

Ingrid nods and I help Emma stand. I'm able to get her out of the ice cave and into the round but that's it. She's too weak to walk. I try to keep her standing but I can't. I look around but no one is near.

"Emma… please don't give up on me… please…" I say, tears in my eyes.

"I'm… trying not… to…"

With that, she passes out again. This time, her breaths are farther apart and her heartbeat is lessening. I panic.

"David?!" I say into the device again.

"Elsa?! What's wrong? The Snow Queen came to Killian and I and said that you needed us. We didn't believe her, though. You're ok right? How about Emma?"

"David! She wasn't lying! She took down the wall because she remembered but I need you're help to get Emma out of here! And hurry! She's fading…"

With that, he was silent. I wait for about five minutes before he comes with Killian. As soon as I see them, I sigh in relief.

"David!" I say, standing up and running to him. I hug him and begin to cry.

"It's ok, Elsa. You did your best."

"Did I though…?"

 **KILLIAN'S P.O.V**

"I'd say you did. She's still alive but freezing. Come on." I say.

I pick my fiancé up and look at her pale skin. I don't know how she gets herself into these situations but she's pretty good at getting out.

As we walk through town, I see people putting their Christmas lights up. I let myself smile. Once we're back at David's apartment, I smile even mor. That's when I knew that Emma would be ok. As soon as we get to the apartment, I lay Emma on the couch and grab a heater, putting it so the heat hits her. Everyone begins grabbing blankets and laying them on her.

"I hope that'll do it. She most likely won't wake until about an hour or so. Let's decorate for Christmas. It'll be a nice surprise for her."

"You're right."

ONE HOUR OF DECORATING LATER

 **EMMA'S P.O.V**

I open my eyes and sit up. I'm warm again but the last thing I remember was the ice cave. I have a massive headache. I swing my legs off the side of the couch and try to stand up. I fall to my butt, still weak from almost freezing.

I scowl at myself then try again, this time gripping the arm of the couch tightly. I'm able to walk a few steps before I almost fall. Soon, I've gained enough strength to walk. I look around and don't see anyone. I shut off the heater then leave the apartment, locking up with my spare key.

I want to go home and see my babies. As I walk, many people ask me if I'm ok. How do you answer if you don't know yourself? As I arrive at my house, I see Christmas lights, candy cane sidewalk liners, inflatable sleighs and reindeer, a manger, and snowflakes hanging from the trees. It's like a wonderland.

A huge smile forces its way onto my face. I unlock my front door and walk in. The inside is even merrier than the outside. I smile. There are snowflakes on the wall, silver streamers outlining the stairs, peppermints placed in jars shaped like Santa, snowflake carpets, and so much more. I smile and walk upstairs, hoping to find whoever has done this.

Once I'm up, I hear voices in mine and Killian's room.

"Are we sure she'll like it, mate?"

"Well, it's worth a shot. If this doesn't cheer someone up after almost freezing to death, I don't know what will."

I run in and hug dad tight. He hugs me back, surprised.

"Emma! What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I woke up and I felt better so I walked here."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. You had everyone worried. You almost froze to death."

"Trust me, dad. I'm well aware."

I turn around, look at Killian, throw my arms around him, and kiss him. He kisses me back and I can feel him smiling. When we stop, I stare into his eyes.

"Lets get married."

"Now?!"

"Now."

He smiles.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had."

End of Chapter 22

 **Note: I know these are usually before but if I had done it before the story, I would've spoiled it. This was meant to be more of a Christmas special even though it's late. Over the next few weeks I will be going through Christmas and New Years. Also, the next chapter will be posts ASAP but it'll take a little longer considering it will be the wedding chapter. Either way, Enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note** : Writing this was so much fun but I was trying my best to put in every detail so you could imagine it as I did. Of course, I was trying to make it detailed enough that you could imagine it but less detailed so you could also make it your own. I really hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 23

 **THE WEDDING**

"Let's get married."

"Now?!"

"Now."

He smiles.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had."

I giggle and Killian picks me up. I look at dad and ask him to call everyone.

Killian sets me down and I go take a shower.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

I finish blow drying my hair in my room. I retie my robe and brush my knotted hair. As I finish, mom walks in. I turn to her quickly.

"You're nervous?" she asks.

I nod.

"Well, don't be. You two have made it through even more even more than your father and I have. That shows great strength. Do you need help?"

"Yes please."

She walks over and begins messing with my hair. After about half an hour of pulling, she finished. I look in the mirror. My hair is put in a braided bun with a little area of hair hanging down on each side of my face. There are flowers on the top and sides of the bun with a leaf vine thing going around the rest. I stare at myself in the mirror.

I didn't think this would happen… after Neal, I gave up on love… _No. Emma. Not now. Not before YOUR wedding. You and Killian will be perfect together._

I snap out of my thoughts and look to mom. It's time for the dress. I walk over to my closest and open it. Right there, my dress lay. It's a beautiful elegant gown. The top was lacey with off the shoulder long sleeves. At the place where her belly button would lay there is a belt going all the way around. The skirt is a tutu material that flows wonderfully.

"Emma. You're going to look beautiful."

"I hope so… this wedding needs to be perfect or I'll never forgive myself."

"Emma, sweetie, calm down. Now let's get you dressed. You're going to need help with that top corset."

I nod and unhook the dress' hanger. I then hand it to mom who takes the plastic cover off and removes the dress from the hanger. I remove my robe and slip the dress over my slim body. Once it's on, mom begins pulling the back strings. It takes her maybe an hour to get the dress perfect. Once that's done, she opens the box she had brought with her and pulls out a royal crown with a vail hanging off it.

"Mom…" I say.

"Shh. Emma, I want you to wear it."

"Is it yours..?"

"Yes but now, it's yours."

She turns me around and places the crown on my head. When she does, I remember every moment that we have spent together.

I walk over and slip my white heels onto my feet. When I do, I turn to mom, with tears in my eyes. She runs over and wipes them away, not wanting to mess up the makeup she had done. She grabs my bouquet of pastel flowers and kisses my forehead.

"You can do this."

I smile before asking her to get dad to walk me down the isle. She agrees and leaves the room. As soon as she leaves, Patience waddles over. Her, Hope, and Bliss are the flower girls and little David is the ring bearer. Henry is Killian's best man and Regina is my maid of honor.

I look at my little flower girls and smile. They look beautiful. With one glance at my flower girls, I know that I can do this. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror one last time before dad walks in. When he does, I see his eyes flood with tears. I turn to him with a weak smile on my face. He walks over to me and hugs me tight.

"I'm so proud of you, Em."

"Thanks, dad. But are you sure that you don't mind me marrying Killian?"

"As much as we had and have our differences, he makes you happy and a father couldn't ask for anything more for his little girl."

I smile at him and with that, it's time. I walk over to my little girls and have them hold hands. I hold Bliss' hand and lead her and she leads Patience and Hope. When we arrive, I give mom the signal and the wedding begins. I make sure all four of my little ones go down the isle. When they're down, I see mom grab them one by one. When she has the one of my babies, I watch as my bridesmaids walk down. Soon, it's my turn. I take a deep breath and walk down, my arm linked with my father's.

As I walk down, all eyes are on me. I can feel a hint of danger in the area but I brush the feeling away, knowing that if I react, not only would I be giving whoever or whatever it was the satisfaction of knowing they succeeded, but I also ruin my special day. With that, I keep my eyes forward and a smile on my face.

When we reach the arch, mom stands up and helps dad give me away.

I forgot to describe the wedding venue. They're outside in Emma and Killian's backyard. There's a flowered arch where Emma and Killian are getting married. There's a red carpet leading down the isle and white benches on either side of it. With that said, let's continue.

I look straight into Killian's eyes and know, right here and now, that no matter what, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Sometimes I can be arrogant about love but this time, I wont be. This time, it's different. This time, I know it's true love.

"You may now say your vows," the priest says to us.

"Emma, since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that it was you. That you were- are the one. You've not only made me into a better man but you've given me hope and a happy ending. I know things have been messy. We went to the underworld, came back, before that we were dark ones. We've been separated by realms, curses, walls, and finally, death. When we went back in time, your father me how far I would go for you. I told him I'd go to the end of the earth for you. Or time. I promise that no matter what happens, I will always find you."

I feel my cheeks get hot. I'm blushing. I see him give me a chuckle.

"Killian," I begin. I have to take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Since the moment in the Enchanted Forest when we met, I knew you were the one. At the time, I was arrogant, hurting, closed up, and I had my walls up. Even though I held a knife to your throats when we met because we knew you were working for Cora, you still loved me after that. Our story may not be romantic at the beginning, but what story is? I thought, being the savior would keep me from my happy ending, but it did the opposite. It Led me to the man that I had no idea would love me for who I am. Over the time we've been together, we've fought so many battles, side by side. Every time we fight a new battle, I am always so scared I'm going to lose you, then I remember you lost me already. Killian, Im so glad you came back for me and Im so glad, I'm here with you."

I hear mom sniffling in the front row.

"Killian Jones, do you take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I look into his eyes, smile and say the words I'd never thought I'd say.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Killian leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. When he stops and sees the tears in my eyes, he wipes them away. The tears of happiness that every bride cries.

"I now present Mrs. and Mr. Jones!" the priest announces.

We turn to the audience and everyone is smiling and clapping. I have a huge smile on my face and tears of joy in my eyes. Killian and I walk out and to the car that will take us to the reception. When we arrive, Granny already has everything set up.

"Oh, Granny! I could've helped! You didn't have to do this alone!"

"Oh, don't you worry, dear. It's your wedding day. It's my honor."

I smile and give Granny a hug.

Soon, people pile in and the reception begins. We're all dancing and having so much fun.

The caterer made gourmet grilled cheeses for the reception and the cake is chocolate with a red velvet tasting icing. He's really outdone himself but that's life. We all sit down and get ready for the toast.

"When Emma and I first met each other, we hated each other, or rather, I hated her. I was always terrified that she'd take Henry away from me. It took me a while to realize that she wasn't here to take him from me, but to share him. Emma ca work miracles. She has made me a better person with the help of Henry. Emma and I may have had our differences but I'm more than happy to see her getting married. She deserves it more than anyone. Thank you."

I laugh a bit and give Regina a hug. With that, Henry stands up.

"Hello. This is my first time doing this so, bare with me. When I first met my mom she had her walls up and was unloving. She didn't want to open herself up to anyone or anything. Especially love. After the being in the town for a while and breaking the curse, she was a little more open. Then she got sucked through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. While she was there looking for a way back, gramps and I looked for a way back here. When she got back, she was even more open. When I met Killian, I thought he was just a nasty pirate. Actually he was at that time. He almost killed Mr. Gold, my other grandfather. Even with that, my mom still opened herself up. Killian and her don't think anyone but Snow knows about the kiss in Neverland but I know. As many times as Killian has messed up, he's changed and I think that means something. Every single time I've talked to Killian I feel as though he felt like he had to prove he was a changed man. But the truth is, he doesn't. We've all seen the new man. Thank you."

Henry sits down and I'm happy. Then I look up. I see him. Sitting in the back row with more people. My smile disappears as I forget I'm currently the center of attention. The more I stare, the more faint I feel. I can't look away, though.

"Emma? What's wrong, love? Emma!" I hear Killian saying but I can't move or say anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him give the signal to my parents and Regina. With that, he picks me up and carries me out. So much for nothing going wrong. This is just a reminder that I'm never safe.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I can't do anything. It's like I'm frozen or petrified.

Petrified.

Hmmm.. why does that sound familiar?

I can't put my finger on it but it doesn't matter as of right now. Right now what matters is finding out why Jafar did this to me and how he did it. Once everyone leaves the room, I use my magic to escape. There is no way I'm staying like that for longer than I have to. I look around the room. I'm not in a room. I'm in the back of a moving truck. The light on the top goes out and I pull my phone out of the secret pocket in the dress. I turn on the flashlight then look around. There is no way they'd put me back here. I turn around and see mom, dad, Killian, and Regina tied up and knocked out. I gasp and the truck hits a bump. I lose my balance and fall. I lose grip of my phone and it slides behind a box.

"Guess I'm doing this in the dark then," I say to myself.

I crawl over to my family and begin messing with the ropes. I start with mom. As I do, Killian wakes up. He looks to me but I don't notice until he says something.

"Swan. What's going on, love?"

I gasp and look up at him, startled. I giggle quietly when I see it's just him.

"It's Jafar. He somehow got us all in here."

"Your dress is ripped, love. And your hair is messed up."

"I'll be fine. Nothing a little patch work can't fix."

"That's good, love. I'd hate to have you ruin your dress."

"Yeah.. I think… I A almost got it," I say as I finally untie mom's ropes. "Yes! One down, three to go."

"You're a bloody hero, Swan."

"No, I'm the savior."

He laughs and I begin untying him. Once I'm done and he's out, he helps me untie dad and Regina. As I begin to untie Regina, she wakes. I smile when I see that she's ok.

"Ugh. What happened? It feels like the worst hangover ever."

"More like worst plan ever." I laugh.

"Where are we?"

"In the back of a moving truck being brought who knows where."

"That's just peachy, now isn't it?"

I hear mom and dad waking and I turn around. I see the confused looks on their faces through the darkness. I crawl over to them and hug them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Emma, we're ok. I promise. Where are we?" dad says to me.

"In the back of a moving van," Regina says behind me.

"Going who knows where," Killian finishes.

Suddenly, it feels as though the truck is falling off a cliff. I scream. As we fall, I'm able to reach and grab my phone. I turn it on but there's no signal to call for help. I shove it into my pocket and scream as the falling grows faster. Suddenly, we feel the van impact with something. When it does, I hit my arm and it begins to bleed. I quickly cover it with my hand. I grab the vale off the crown and wrap it around my arm.

"Swan, I think you need to see this," Killian says. I hear a sense of panic in his voice.

I walk over to him and look at his feet. There, I see the water that's flooding in. I gasp and back up, realizing what's going on and what they're trying to do. We're sinking at an angle. I look around for a way out. The only way out is the door but it's sealed from the outside. I try using my magic but I can't. Regina does the same but she can't use hers either.

"This is bad. Any ideas, Emma?" Regina asks me.

Everyone looks to me and I panic. It's times like these I hate being the savior. We're going to be fish food if I don't think of something. I pull my phone out again. Now, I have signal. I smile and dial Henry's number.

 **"Hello?"**

"Henry! I need your help!"

 **"Mom?"**

"Get help! My parents, Regina, Killian and I are trapped in a moving truck! Someone drove it off a cliff and into water!"

 **"Mom? You're breaking up."**

"Henry, we're going to drown."

It gets silent and I hear his phone hit the floor. I look to the ground and notice the water is now at my knees. I drop my phone. I look to the door and run at it, throwing myself against it. As I do, my arm hurts more but I don't care. As I'm about to do it again, Killian grabs me and holds me back.

"Swan, as much as I'd like to see that door open, it's not worth hurting you."

I nod. I look up and see an escape hatch. I gasp and break it open. As water pours in, I help Regina out, then mom, then dad, and finally Killian. As I'm about to crawl out, the truck falls off an underwater cliff with me in it. As it falls, I'm able to swim out the hatch. I begin to swim, but don't do a good job because of my arm. I can see everyone's feet. I begin to sink. I'm too weak to make it. I'm running out of air. I can tell. I won't be able to hold my breath for much longer.

As I'm about to run out of oxygen, I see Killian and dad swim down and help me to the surface. When we reach it, I gasp for air.

"Emma, what was that? You're a strong swimmer usually," mom says to me.

"I cut… my arm… in the truck…" I say while gasping for air.

"You need to tell us next time! That way this doesn't happen again!" mom says to me.

"I know… I should've told you… I'm sorry."

We look around and notice that we were in fact, thrown off a cliff. I look around for the way up. I notice a piece of land short enough for us to crawl onto. I smile and begin swimming. As I do, I try to keep them close behind me in case I begin to sink again. When we reach the land, I crawl up first with the help of Killian. Once I'm up, I gasp for air but also help pull the others up. When we're up, I look around for a way up the cliff but there is none. As I look, I see a young boy.

"Henry…?" I say out loud.

Everyone looks to where he is and smiles. We all begin calling out to him and waving our arms. We're too low and he doesn't hear us. I quickly reach into dad's pocket, pull out his pocket knife and his phone. I use them to signal him. As soon as he sees the light reflecting off the knife and phone he looks at us. He gasps and runs to where are but he's farther up.

"Mom! Mom! Grandma, grandpa! Hook!"

"Henry! Can you help us?!" I yell up to him.

"Yeah! I brought rope."

"One smart kid you got there, Swan."

"I know but he doesn't just get it from me."

I see Regina smile and blush. I smile too. Henry throws the rope down and we go up one by one. Once we're up, I hug Henry. He obviously understood some of what I said.

"What happened? When you called all I heard was help, truck, cliff, and drown," Henry says to me.

"That's not a lot to go on. Apparently I don't get good reception underwater," I say, laughing.

Soon, everyone's laughing. After something like that, it's good to laugh. Obviously Jafar didn't know much about trucks since he picked out one with an escape hatch. After what's just happened, laughing is the best way to lift spirits.

"Well, it was enough to go on. I just went off the cliff. Course, when you said cliff, I kinda thought you'd just driven off a cliff."

"Something like that."

He hugs me and hits my arm. I wince in pain and Henry is quick to let go.

"Mom! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, just a cut."

"Obviously not if it hurts that bad! Emma, you lied to us! You said it wasn't that bad!" Regina says to me. I can hear the anger in her voice.

"I'm not lie-" I stop as Regina merely touches where I'm hurt. "GAH!"

She pulls her hand away quickly and looks to Killian. They both exchange worried looks before I shut my eyes in pain.

"Mom, you're going to pass out!" I hear Henry say to me.

"I'll be fine… I just need a few minutes…"

I sit down before laying my head down too. Soon, I black out.

I wake in a dark room. I sit up and look around. There's nothing but darkness and black for miles. I'm laying on an all black bed. I blink a few times, trying to see if I'm dreaming. I pinch myself but nothing happens. I then remember my arm. I quickly remove my leather jacket and look to my arm. There's nothing there. No cuts, no blood, no bruises.

"Where am I..?" I wonder out loud.

I look down at my outfit. I watch as my leather jacket disappears. I gasp then watch as my all my clothes disappear, being replaced by black rags like the poor villagers would wear in the Enchanted Forest. I then feel someone grab my arms from behind and begin to drag me backwards. I turn my head and see I'm being dragged towards fire.

I begin to scream for help and struggle to escape but they're too strong. As much as I struggle, I'm dragged into the fire. I scream in pain before someone eventually grabs me out. I'm surprised to see that I'm completely fine. I turn to see who saved me and see no one.

"Hello? Who's there?!" I call out.

 **"No one is there, my dearest Emma!" I hear a man say with a familiar giggle.**

"Who's there?! Who are you?!"

 **"I am no one but I am everyone. I am here but I am not, I am there but I am not. I am everything."**

"Why are you doing this?! Why am I here! Where is here?! What is going on?!"

 **"You're in the darkest place anyone can be trapped. Your spirit is now trapped inside the dark one's dagger. Your body remains in tact in the real world while your spirit resides inside that dagger forever."**

"FOREVER?! No! I refuse! It's not right! I'm the savior! I'll find a way out!"

 **"Oh, but Emma! There is no way out! Now, I have some business to attend to now that there's no savior in this town, deary."**

"Gold! Release me! There's still another savior in that town!"

 **"Who? Regina? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but she won't be able to stop me. Not today. Not ever. I taught her everything she knows, with that, I know everything she knows."**

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still disappointing Belle."

 **"Yes, well, no everyone can be heroes like you, Mrs. Swan."**

"You could be, you just choose not to."

 **"No. I could never be brave."**

"You just don't see what I see. You don't see the way I see."

 **"You're right. I don't see like a hero. I don't talk like a hero. I don't act like a hero. Therefore, I am not a hero."**

"I'll find a way out, Gold. Henry needs me."

 **"My son needed me too. Then he left me. You'll see how it goes when he thinks you've left him."**

"I would never leave my son again!"

 **"Oh, but you just did."**

"What?"

Suddenly the darkness is replaced with a vision of the world where all my family lay. I stare at it, wondering why he's showing me this. They're in my house looking for me. The vision begins.

 **"Where the bloody hell is she?!" Killian says angrily.**

 **"Calm down Guyliner, she's got to be here somewhere," Regina replies.**

 **"If that were so, why is all of her stuff gone?" Henry asks.**

 _He's on the break of tears… what's going on?! Where is my stuff?!_

 **"Her bug is gone too. It looks like she took off," dad says walking in.**

 **"That may be so but the only reason she would run is if she felt that she had to. Did she do anything wrong?" Mom asks everyone.**

 **"Not that anyone knows of. That's what's so puzzling. This isn't like her," Regina says suspiciously.**

 **"Regina, that may be so but if someone said something to her about whatever hurts the most, she could revert to the old Emma that spent her days on the run," mom says, worriedly.**

 **"She wouldn't do that, though! She's come too far!" Henry says, tears now in his eyes.**

 **"It's funny. You said the same thing about me. And you were right!" Regina says, making a face that I know all to well. She knows something is up. "David, Mary Margret, watch Henry. I'll be back."**

 **"Where are you going?!" Dad asks her quickly.**

 **"I'm gonna find out what's going on."**

 **Regina walks out and I just stare.**

"What have you done?! They think I've left them! I wouldn't do that! Not now, not after everything!"

 **"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan but I had no choice. I need you in there but that couldn't happen whilst your body was here murmuring about being trapped."**

 **"Gold! Where is she?! What have you done to Emma?!" I hear Regina yell.**

 **"I do not know what you are talking about."**

 **"Then explain why you just said her name! Why is your dagger hanging above that potion?"**

 **"That is my business, Madam Mayor."**

 **"Does it look like I care?!"**

 **"No, but you know as well as I that fighting me would only bring you pain."**

"Hanging above a potion..? That's how he's talking to me!" I whisper to myself. I then look to the top of the darkness. "REGINA! HELP! I'M IN HERE! IN THE DAGGER!" I scream.

 **"You trapped her in your dagger?!"**

 **"Well, yes."**

I hear a bunch of movement before there's an earthquake. I feel it stop after about twenty minutes.

Everything stops. I don't hear or feel anything. Then, the darkness breaks and I'm being sucked to the fire again. I struggle more but like last time, it's too strong and I'm dragged through. This time is different, though. I'm sucked out of the fire. As I am, I shut my eyes. In about a minute, I open them. I see Regina. I look around and we'e alone. We're in her office. I smile when I look back to her and hug her. She hugs me back and I smile.

"Thank you! I thought I'd be trapped in there forever! Then he showed me the vision of how he made it seem like I left and Henry was so hurt."

"He'll be ok. I'm just glad your safe. I knew something was up but I didn't know it was Gold."

"I don't know… the last thing I remember is passing out on the cliff because of my arm."

"What? That was months ago! You woke up in the hospital yesterday and they released you today but you seemed out of it! No one knew what was going on! We just thought it was a sleeping curse at first but you didn't wake with anyone's kiss! Then it was said to be a coma. When you woke up, you snapped at Killian. He didn't tell anyone because he thought you were just in pain."

"What did I say to him?!"

"You said something about how he was always on your back and about how you wished you'd never met him. It shocked me in all honesty but that's when I started having my suspicions because you'd never talk to him that way. Then I saw you laughing at Grumpy who got himself stuck under a wheelbarrow! That's when I knew something was up. Then you just disappeared. That's when I knew something was going on and I went to Gold."

"Oh no! I gotta go!"

"Emma! Wait!"

"What?"

"A lot has changed since you were in the coma."

"I don't care. I need to talk to Killian."

I run out and down the street. As I do, I realize that my hair is a lot longer and that I have no idea where Killian is. I look around then remember our house. I run to it, hoping and praying to god that he's there.

As soon as I'm there, I throw the door open and look around. I run to the kitchen and look for him. I run out back and look in the shed. I run back inside and look upstairs in every single room, muttering "Where is here?" while on the break of tears. I then run downstairs and see them all sitting in the family room. I gasp and run in. I get strange and angry looks from everyone, especially Killian.

"I can explain," I begin, having to take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Oh, you better have a good reason for running off."

I have to take another breath because now there are tears in my eyes. They obviously believed Gold's lie. I'm so terrified that they're not going to believe me that when I open my mouth to speak, nothing comes out. I try again but still nothing comes out.

What's happened to be? I used to be fine with speaking my mind! Then again… I didn't used to have people that I loved and that loved me back… what do I do?! I'm freezing up and I want to run away, crying.

I take another deep breath and try one more time. Still nothing comes out. I look to everyone's faces and see anger, disappointment, and most of all, worry. I cover my eyes and run upstairs so no one sees the tears that stream down my cheeks. I hear Regina walk in as I run up the stairs. I'm still able to hear every word, though.

"What did you guys say to her?!"

"Well, we told her she Bette have a good reason for what's she done after she said 'I can explain' then she tried speaking and she couldn't. I just don't know what gotten into her, mate."

"She probably got scared that you wouldn't believe her!"

"Believe her about what, Regina?! She didn't say a word to any of us after doing what she did then running off!" Mom says, angrily.

"SHE DID NOT DO THAT! SHE DID NOT RUN OFF! SHE DID NOT SNAP AT GUYLINER! AND SHE DID NOT LAUGH AT LEROY!"

"Regina, she did. We saw it!" Mom replies, kindly.

"She. Was. Trapped! That wasn't her! She was trapped in the dagger by Gold! The Emma out here was under his control!"

"What…?" Mom replies, startled.

"I knew she wouldn't have run off!" Henry says, happily.

I hear footsteps and I see Henry through the doorway. I'm quick to wipe my tears away and clean my face. Henry walks in, staring at the ground. I can tell he feels guilty. He looks up at me. When he sees I'm looking, he is quick to put his head back down.

"Henry, you're ok."

"No, mom, I'm not. I lost faith in you…"

"I know."

"You know?" he asks looking up at me again.

"Yeah. While I was trapped, Gold showed me what he had done."

"I'm so sorry, mom!"

"Henry, its fine! I promise you!"

"Are you sure because there are several other people downstairs who need forgiveness too…"

"I'm not mad. I understand. I just couldn't say anything downstairs because I couldn't risk losing you guys because you thought I wasn't telling the truth."

"Mom, even if we thought you weren't telling the truth, you wouldn't lose us!"

"I guess I've just had experiences that prove different…"

"Come on, there are many people downstairs that are happy to see you."

"What about your siblings?"

"They're with Belle. We had to find you so Killian called up Belle and she brought them to HE place."

"Well, then I guess we have another thing to do after. Go pick up your younger siblings."

We laugh and I get up and hug him. We walk out the door with my arm around his shoulders. When the family room is in view, I don't see anyone at first. Then, I look to the ground and see everyone. I quickly cover Henry's mouth and slipping back upstairs. I pull him to a long walk in closet that is under the stairs to the attic. It's the safest Because the door is hidden. Once we're in, I turn on a light and let out a sigh of relief. We're safe. For now.

End of Chapter 24


End file.
